The Junjou Club: The Trials and Tribulations of High School Students
by Spitfire123
Summary: The second generation of Junjou is here, complete with drama, romance, and overseas students. But all might not be what it appears to be, and with the coming of high school, will these kids make it through to the end? (Rated M for mild alcohol and substance use, sexual situations, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

They held the child, hands stroking over newborn flesh as they smiled together. The child wailed softly, and the brown-haired man stole the child away from his partner, rocking him with care and gentleness.

It was a boy, green eyes as bright as his papa's, but his hair was as blindingly silver as his father's. When they first brought the child home from the hospital, Usami could not believe the immense beauty withheld in him, as if he were of the band of tree spirits that were only of myth. If he had not been born inside, they thought, he might have triggered some ecological phenomenon. Alas, he came from within the confines of the blood stained bed sheets and stale disinfectant, given life by a black-haired woman who the couple had come to know as Aki.

As time passed, the small, tree-like boy, which Usami had insisted be named Daichi, began to walk, speak, and eventually write. His innocence began to limit itself, but the young spirit continued to impress the most unimpressed people, and even Usami's family were excited about their new relative. The writers extra study was transformed into the child's bedroom, where they tried to limit the amount of environmental influence, to no avail. The child's thumb was purely green, and his fathers worried for his mental health. He talked to the plants as if they could talk back.

Though, as he grew older, Usami and Misaki watched as their tree-spirit began to become of mundane origins, as he became human, and no longer something of myth.

* * *

When first grade rolled around, Daichi could not bear to be separated from his plants, so he brought one from his house to put in the classroom, and carried it home every weekend. While his father was writing, and his papa was busy at the stock exchange, Daichi would grab a snack from the fridge, set his plants on the windowsill of his room, water them, and begin to speak.

By the end of third grade, his parents and teachers were quite concerned. His classmates would tease him, laugh at him, but he would shake off their antics, saying that he was much more important in the long run. In the long run, he would be the one laughing at them. He could inherently feel, that sometime in the future, he would do something important.

When the new school year began, a transfer student from America introduced herself to the class as Anna. She was overseas with her father for sabbatical, and would be staying for a couple of years while her father worked with the literature department at Mitsuhashi university.

Daichi and Anna instantly became friends, though most of the time it seemed one-sided. Daichi, with his shy, lonely personality, and Anna, with her flamboyant, haughty attitude, seemed like a match made in hell, but to them, they were all they had.

When they were on school vacation, Anna would make various trips to the Usami household, only to sit in Daichi's room and watch him. She might not look it, but she loved to calculate, watch people in action, judge their character.

And she loved to do the same to Daichi. She watched as his green eyes swept over each plant with loving care, how his silver hair shined in the light of his bedroom. She found him an interesting specimen.

* * *

One day, without knowing the consequences of his words, Daichi asked his teacher why his papa and his father could not marry.

"Because it is unnatural." Was his answer, to which, he was curious.

"Why is it unnatural if my papa and my father love each other?"

"Because marriage is between a man and a woman, not two men, or two women." Daichi, for the first time in his short life, was angry.

"But people in other countries can marry! My papa and my father love each other very much, you big fat meanie!" And Anna tried her best to console the tear-stricken child as he locked himself in the class' private bathroom, with no apparent luck.

"Daichi! If it makes you feel any better, my momma and my daddy fight more than your parents. My momma doesn't even want to live with my daddy anymore" She called, pleading internally that Daichi would listen to her.

When Misaki answered the phone that afternoon, he had a very interesting conversation with his child's teacher.

* * *

At the end of the fifth grade, Daichi turned ten. When his papa asked him what he wanted for his birthday (since his father, the great lord Usami, was too busy writing his latest novel), and to his great surprise, Daichi answered, in all honesty, "I want you and father to marry!" And clapped his little, still chubby hands together, grinning from ear to ear. Misaki was speechless for a couple of moments, until he began to smile albeit it was a bit strained.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but me and Usa- your father," Whew, he almost slipped there and forgot he was talking to a child, his child. "Can't get married." The look of utter disappointment crossed the young boy's face, and instant grief overcame Misaki, regretting the truth of the situation. In an attempt to console the child, his hands stroked over silver hair, whispering utterances and apologies to Daichi, explaining to him that it was out of their hands, that it was a political matter. It was nothing they could change, and his little tree-spirit needs to accept that.

* * *

**A/N: alright, this chapter... this was an introductory chapter, and I'm not exactly sure why I wrote this.. I gonna attempt a slight amount of magical realism, since I began reading _House of the Spirits_ the other day. I guess that was my motivation. And this fic will focus on mainly Daichi, Anna, and two to three other characters I have yet to introduce. R&R if you liked, or something like that. Not sure when the next chapter will be, so hang tight!**

**EDIT: okay, I've finally got a review! Now imma answer your question And explain how two men have a child.. Without mpreg! Anyone who doesn't understand cloning or that hasn't taken biology won't really understand this. Okay, first, take any cell from Misaki, skin, hair, whatever. Extract the DNA from it, and then take a female reproductive cell (egg) and extract the DNA. Infuse the egg with Misaki's DNA, then fertilize it with Usagi's sperm, then place the fertilized egg into a surrogate mother (Aki). This is my idea, but it probably won't work, seeing as the mother's immune system will attack the egg, but it's a lot more plausible then Mpreg. **

**Also, Anna is from America, and has no relation with the junjou couples. Hiroki and Nowaki's kids (yes, plural) haven't been introduced as of chapter three, but they will have offspring. *looks at length of edit* ... O_o I talk too much, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuo was the kind of kid you always wish you were, rich, talented, and a ladies man. His grandfather was the dean of Mitsuhashi's literature department, his father was the CEO of one of Japan's biggest law firms, his uncle was the campaign director for the Prime Minister, and his mother was an independent author. Though it was more of a hobby than a real job, she still took pleasure in forcing her child to read her horrible, messy handwriting, scrawled out on lined paper.

Katsuo, however, hated to read. Sure, it had been amazing to actually be able to when he was five, but as a pre-teen and teenager, having books forced upon him was close to a crime. His mother, giving him forty sheets of lined paper to look through, saying she edited the plot, and then his school teacher, giving him two long books and telling him to read them both by next Friday. His parents thought he might do well the editing department at Onodera Publication, seeing as they were both family friends and that Katsuo had extra experience with it.

His true passion though, regardless of his parents wishes, was to deejay. Music had really been the only constant in his life throughout the years, that and the deadening amount of bad literature he had to read in one day, minus the amount of Usami literature, because that shit was actually interesting.

It started off when he was seven, and he snuck into his father's law firm, where, by chance, there was some sort of celebration, like they had just won a big case or something. There was a dance and everything to celebrate; drinks, loud and booming music, strobe lights. And that's where he fell in love.

The party scene was his home. The loudness, the darkness, and, of course, the fun of everything. Just letting loose and having a good time.

Katsuo may not admit it, but since then, he's delved a bit into the even more wild side of club activity, the drinking, the drugs. He's got the money to sustain himself, but his need for the substances have toned down a bit after entering high school. Before then, he felt the need to use them to make and keep friends, but now, there's got to be someone who he can connect with, right?

The beginning year of high school was difficult, and when he finally got accustomed to the workload, the teachers planted more and more work onto him. He had no time to go out to the under-18 clubs to practice his music, nor did he have the time to hang out with any of his 'friends'.

His life was consumed by misery, and when his parents finally took the time to notice, they issued a family trip to visit Hokkaido, which Katsuo was wholeheartedly against. But they took the train to Hokkaido regardless, and Katsuo ended up watching his parents marvel at the Marimo there while he played around on his phone. And though he won't usually admit it, Katsuo was relaxed and ready to challenge anything his teachers threw at him after the trip.

It was next year, in the new wave of 10th graders coming in from Junior High, that he finally made the friends he was looking for. Friends that would never abandon him. He found the two in a chance encounter, by accident really, a boy and a girl. One fiery and resilient, the other shy and easily-embarrassed.

The two had been discussing something as he walked by during lunch period. At first, he thought nothing of it, but when the name Usami came up, he blanched. Had he been talking about _THE_ Usami? Y'know, the one that's always in the news, writes relatively good books, and has the kid and stu- he took another quick glance out of the corner of his eye.

_Yep_, Katsuo thought, _that's definantly his kid_.

He stopped the pair with a handshake and a quick exchanging of names.

"Katsuo Miyamoto. I'm a big fan of your father's." he gave a nod and flopped down beside the silverette. Bringing out his bento that his mother had halfheartedly prepared for him this morning, the three began to talk of anything that came to mind, as if old friends.

* * *

**A/N: yes, yes, I know this chapter absolutely sucks, but I just needed to advance the story, at the expenses of what could've been a fan-fucking-tastic backstory. Well, anyways, congrats you made it this far! Here, have a cookie. *hands you cookie***

**edit: HEY LOOK AT THIS: now that I have your attention, Katsuo is Risako's (Shinobu's sisters) son, and therefore, Shinobu is his uncle. For the purposes of this story, Shinobu and Miyagi have come out as a couple. **


	3. Chapter 3

"My dad's getting married next weekend." Anna said quietly, and Daichi's ears perked up.

"Married? I didn't know your dad was dating someone." Anna made a face, and Katsuo leaned over to hit her upside the head playfully.

"Baka, marriage is a good thing! It means your dad's work visa will be extended!" He laughed, only managing to catch a moment of reassured smile before the grimace was back.

"But.. She's such a bitch.. I mean, it's so obvious that doesn't give a shit about my dad." She hung her head, "I just wish he could find a decent woman, y'know? Sometimes I think it's impossible..."

"Hey, everything's going to be fine." Anna smiled again as she was engulfed in a hug by her friends.

"Did I ever tell you about my uncle?" Katsuo asks as they part, and the other two shake their heads. "Well, he was infatuated with my moms ex-husband, and when they got divorced, Uncle Shinobu decided he was going to give him a try! My moms ex-husband acted like a bitch to my uncle of the first couple weeks-ahem, _months_, but then I think he fell in love with my uncle." He stopped ranting to catch the confused look in Anna's face, and the distant smile on Daichi's. "They're still dating on and off, and my uncle lives with him too."

"What was the point of that?" Katsuo just smiled crookedly.

"It was a good story, and it reminded me of your problem." He winked at the girl, grinning as she flushed an ungodly shade of red and turned away.

"I'll take it into consideration... Maybe people can change." Somewhere in the back of her mind, Anna knew that she wasn't going to change. But, she supposed, that it didn't really concern her.

To the left, Daichi's quiet voice spoke up. "Yeah, he's right.. My dad's egotistical asshole, but he still spends time with me and Papa when he gets the chance. Papa says he's changed a lot since I was born.." Anna couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He looked like a kid, and his face was still round from his childhood. "But I think they're going through some relationship problems.. My parents, y'know?"

"Daichi, whose parents aren't going through relationship shit?" Katsuo raised an eyebrow, but Daichi just shrugged.

"Well, I mean, my parents haven't been sleeping together lately."

"PFFTT- How do you know?!"

"Shut up Katsuo! Let him speak!" Anna growled, smacking Katsuo firmly on the shoulder and smirking when she saw him grimace.

Daichi nodded thankfully, "They've been a lot louder when they yell at each other, and sometimes my dad leaves altogether and comes back in the morning drunk..." For a couple seconds, there was silence. "I'm just really scared.. I don't know what's going to happen, and I just hope it works out okay.." On his right, Anna's arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, while from the left, Katsuo's hung loosely on his hip. Both were whispering apologies and condolences, telling him it would be alright. He was safe in their arms, and each word felt like water running down his back, washing away his fear and anxiety.

* * *

Misaki's hand made direct contact with his husband's face, frowning as Usagi only gingerly touched the reddening mark. The man reeked of alcohol, and after recovering from the slap he had received, he gripped Misaki's hands with enough force to bruise. His growls of anger intensified when the younger began to struggle, kicking and screaming at him to let go.

"No, Misaki," He growled angrily. "I won't let you go.." His held Misaki's wrists in one hand as the other caressed his sides and chest.

"I hate you.." Usagi gave him a lazy, drunken smirk.

"No, Misaki, you love me."

"No! Goddammit, I hate you! GET OFF!" His struggling became more frantic, as the older man toyed with his belt buckle, his whines became louder, tears brewing in the corners of his eyes. "I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Usagi, even in his drunken state, seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation, and backed off with a glare and a growl. He was smashed.

"I knew you never loved me... I don't know why I ever tried to love in the first place."

Misaki growled, buckling his pants again. "You ass.. I did love you. I loved you since the day that my brother announced his marriage." He jabbed the older man in the chest with enough force to make the man flinch. "It was you who never gave a damn!" Misaki stormed towards the door, giving Usagi a glare over his shoulder. "Now get fucking sober before Daichi and I come home." The door slammed, separating the two former lovers.

Usagi was left to think about what he had done. Misaki was left to regret what he said.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know I should update something else, but really like the story so far. Anyways, if you have any suggestions or anything like that, feel free to review or PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The incident happened one weekend when Daichi's parents had both been out of town, his father in America, and his papa in Osaka to see his brother.

Daichi was left the apartment, a spare set of keys, enough food to last a couple weeks, and enough coffee to last a decade. The sun was shining, and the wind on the balcony was refreshing in the hot summer. Break was coming up soon, and he was excited to spend the time with his friends. But for now, his parents said that he was to stay in the house, something he didn't like. He hated to be indoors. His primal instincts would falter whenever he was stuck somewhere for too long, he would lose his color, his eyes would become dull. And that's how he was now, stuck inside while he obeyed his parents wishes.

From his room, the entire skyline could be seen, and he spent long nights marvelling at the people walking beneath the penthouse windows, and he would give them names, occupations, lovers, and stories. But they were never the same. This person had a bad childhood, but they found a stray dog that helped them through it, but this person talking to them, they were from a rich family. They had everything they ever wanted and more. Daichi laughed when two people would laugh, or fight, and he would smile when he saw a small child clutching her mother's hand, and he would frown when someone would litter. Normal life was complete fantasy to him, and he couldn't get enough of it. It was his drug.

But today was different. Both his parents were out of town, and when the phone began to ring, he sighed and picked it up, speaking a begrudgingly dull 'hello' into the receiver with the intention of passing himself off as bored and tired, not willing to talk. But it was not one of his parents who called to check up on him. Instead, it was Katsuo, who ignored Daichi's sleepy tone and demanded that they meet somewhere, do something, anything to save him from this boredom of the noon weekend. Daichi agreed, mistakenly stating that his parents were out of town.

Katsuo took interest in this, and inevitably showed up on Daichi's doorstep with a new plant, one the boy had never seen before. It's tall stalk separated into seven pointed leaves. It was dying, and he took it from Katsuo with gentle hands and piteous eyes.

It was set on the coffee table between two couches, and as Daichi went to get water, Katsuo sat on the couch beside the plant. When the silverette fed the plant water, he saw it brighten and it visibly began to become greener.

"What did you do to this plant?" Daichi asked as he finished watering it, now looking for any major infections in the stalk. When he didn't find anything, or hear an answer from Katsuo, he looked up to find the other boy snoring softly, head resting on the back of the couch. Daichi smiled and let him sleep, knowing he probably had a rough and tough day yesterday. He briefly recalled an awkward conversation about how Katsuo had been grounded for a couple weeks, and wasn't allowed into any of the clubs. _He must have snuck out last night, _Daichi thought as he fetched a blanket for his friend, draping it across the blond-haired boy's shoulders. He smiled down, taking the time to admire the golden-brown locks, the firm jaw, and the pink lips that his face framed so perfectly.

He had always favoured the female form, but, even if it was just the boring air in the penthouse that was causing him such thoughts, it was only human nature to appreciate something as natural and realistic as Katsuo. A pink blush covered Daichi's cheeks, and his eyes diverted away when his mind began to have secondary, perhaps dirtier, ideas.

_Is he bi? How big is it? Does it feel good? Does he like me like that? Would he do m- N-No! Stop thinking things like that you traitorous mind! God, why am I so perverted?! I blame Dad..._

To get his mind off of things, he tended to the plant with care, bringing it outside to soak up some sun while he nuked pasta for lunch. He ate alone at the table, soaking in the sunlight beaming in from the windows, much like the resurrected plant on the balcony.

The sky was darkening when Katsuo finally awoke, groaning when the artificial light from the apartment burned his eyes. Shit, he had the worst goddamn headache. Was he drinking? Did he light up a smoke recently?

"Good morning, sunshine!" He heard Daichi say happily, and he groaned again, his memory flooding back in vivid color.

He cracked his neck and back with a sigh, stretching out like a cat. His eyes found Daichi, but no plant, which caused him some apparent grief. But Daichi just smiled, answering his unasked question.

"It's in my bedroom! I think it was lonely." He said, smiling, albeit shyly at Katsuo.

"Lonely?" He asked, and the boy beside him made a noise of affirmation, giving him a firm nod. "How was it lonely? It's a plant, it doesn't have feelings.."

Daichi just smiled knowingly. "Oh, that's what you think, but they're a lot more perceptive than than they let on!" He laughed softly, covering his mouth with his hand. Katsuo rolled his eyes at the act, sitting up further, giving the boy a warning glare, then sighing.

"Anyways, can I sleep here tonight? I don't feel like going back home." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, giving the younger boy a nervous grin. Daichi smiled and nodded, standing up with a questioning look on his face.

"So, what was that plant you gave me?"

"Cannabis." There was only silence.

"... Wait, you gave me marijuana?!"

"No, I gave you cannabis. It's not marijuana yet." Katsuo sighed, massaging his temples while trying to ignore the younger boy's pestering.

"But that's illegal! Don't you know what they would do to you if they found out about this?! You could go to jail.. for f-forever! Don't you understand?! Katsuo, are you even listening to m-"

"Daichi!" He gripped the boy's shoulders firmly and looked into his eyes. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"But-" He was silenced when Katsuo put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, I know what I'm doing. I've been cultivating cannabis since I was in junior high. I've been selling it since junior high, and I have yet to be caught. I keep my identity hidden from the people I deal to, and make a lot of money doing so." He gave Daichi a quick look over, and stepped back. "You won't tell on me right?" His playful smirk made Daichi shiver slightly.

"No, but.. I'm serious, be careful."

"Hah, you worry too much! I'll be fine, I haven't been caught yet, right? What could go wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, thinking. "But lately.. my plants have been _dying_.. Can you-"

"No, I will not take care of your drug plants!" Katsuo gave him that look, that pitiful sniffling face, that he desperately knew he shouldn't be attracted to, but he was regardless. And he just kept staring at it, until the face forced him to give in. "Alright, alright, I'll do it!" He was in engulfed in a passionate hug from the blond-haired boy, as he thanked him. His blush was hotter than ever.

* * *

**A/N: chapter 4! wrote this in one day.. do you guys see what happens when you review~? And btdubs, invisiblemage: One, love your name, and two, yes, yes, it shall get better.. but not yet! Muahahaha~ rating has officially been raised. Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

When his parents returned from their respective vacations, it took them less than a day to determine the nervous behaviour their son was portraying. It was worrying to Misaki, but Akihiko just passed it off as teenage awkward nature. His mind was elsewhere at the moment anyways. Daichi, on the other hand, was doing his best to act as natural as possible, trying desperately to slow his heart down every time his parents checked his room. But after a few incidents, Daichi realised that his parents might not know or understand the weight of the single plant in his room, or that, perhaps, they could not tell the difference between the growing vines and stalks that now cluttered his abode.

But as the weeks wore on, the temperature continued to climb to unimaginable heights, and Katsuo began to bring more and more of the same plant over to the penthouse. Each had the same problem; they were dying in this blasted, sweltering heat that had engulfed the Japanese isles. The news stations called it the hottest summer in the history of Japan, and Daichi could do nothing but agree. His body continued to consume large amounts of fluids, trying to keep himself from dehydration. He did his best to tend to his plants, getting them sunlight and nutrients, but when he stepped outside, the plants shrivelled under the sun, and so would he, to a degree.

Misaki fussed over his son, applying sunscreen and packing him extra water when Daichi went out. He would notice how his parents would stare at each other, thinking the other wasn't realising, and he assumed it was the absence that had caused this sudden resurrection of love and passion. The looks they gave were enough to send shivers of unease down his spine and caused him to flee the penthouse in order to give his parents enough space.

School dragged on through this heat, and the devilish days wore the teenagers down, taunting each child with the break that was sure to come, in a month, in a week. They were all counting down the days while the heat blazed within the school building. July was coming, but it still was not there, and until it came, there would be no break from the homework, quizzes, and tests in each dreaded class. When the last day, last hour, last minute of school came, the feeling of relief swept through the building like a wildfire, and teachers and students alike, filed out as quickly as they could.

But when Daichi stepped outside into the sun, the object that had given him so much energy and hope, the heat from it radiated around him, burning his skin. It pulled sweat from his body, drawing up conjurations in his mind of deserts and droughts. He could hear screams, cries, gasps, but was too lost. The concrete burned and bruised his cheek as he fell upon it, too tired and exhausted to carry himself any further.

People swarmed around him, all staring in shock, for only minutes before, he had been as giddy as everyone else, and now he was slumped over on the ground. Distantly, he could feel arms wrap around him, pulling him to his feet, someone was shouting, but the lands of sand and lack of water were fading, darkness surrounding his body slowly.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of disinfectant and a bright glare that threatened to burn his irises a golden hue. When the first moments of dislocation began to wear on his mind, he sat up, feeling his head float around in thought. Everything in the room looked so white, so pure, and he tried to steady his head with a hand. Next to him, someone spoke, and his body was pushed back to the bed with a foreign hand as the person called for a nurse. Daichi couldn't see anything past a blur now, and he still felt the sensation of dizziness and drought.

"Water," he called, tiredly, turning to face the person who sat next to him. He squinted, clearing his throat. Who was this person next to him? They were a blur, but he could still pick out some key aspects: the tan skin, blue-dyed hair. He.. He didn't know anyone with blue hair.. did he?

He heard the person laugh softly and then they helped him sit up, putting the edge of a glass cup to his lip. Slowly, they quenched his undesirable thirst with cool water. His vision reappeared, and he held himself up, looking toward the unidentifiable person next to him. The blur was gone, and now he could the teenage girl with a clear eye. Yes, the girl had tan skin, her black hair was tinted electric blue with highlights, and her lips and eyelids were painted black with makeup. She held her hand out, giving him a disinterested look. "The name's Yuki." He shook her hand, then separating with a slight nervousness. Her dark eyes were boring right into him, as if passing out from the heat wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Your friends should be back soon, so I'll leave." She got up to exit, and Daichi couldn't find the words to stop her. She left quickly, not willing to spend the time of day on one of his friends. But as she was leaving, she ran into him, her ex-boyfriend. "Katsuo," She said venomously, glaring at him while he smiled back, greeting her with a grin.

"Yuki, my dear, how are you?" He asked, grasping her hand in his, but she pulled away with a growl.

"Don't touch me in such a way." And she turned stomping down the hall in her converse. She could feel Katsuo's eyes on her back, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Instead, as she turned the corner, she ran head first into her father. He smiled down at her, blue eyes taking in her distressed form.

"Yuki, you might want to hurry." He said calmly, watching his daughter breath slowly, trying to quell her anger. "Your internship shift starts soon." She nodding, continuing past him toward the break room to retrieve her scrubs.

Her father walked to the room he was assigned, introducing himself to the silver-haired boy.

"Hello, I'm Kusama Nowaki, and I will be your doctor for today." He flipped through some papers, locating the boys files. He read the name and inwardly grimaced. After almost twenty years, his jealousy for Usami had not even begun to wane, only intensified with Hiroki still constantly buying his books. He brushed it off, smiling at the patient. "It seems you have been dehydrated for sometime now. I would suggest staying out of the sun and make sure to stay sitting. Also, you should continuously drink water throughout the day." He nodded slightly, looking through the papers for any other abnormalities in the boy's documents. Seeing none, he dismissed himself to tend to other patients. Nowaki sighed and deposited the files on the secretary's desk just as Daichi's parents, the writer and the economist, arrived on the third floor intensive care. "He's down the left hall, seventh door on the right." He sighed again, glaring at the pair as he sat in one of the empty seats. After almost twenty years.. This was crazy.

* * *

**A/N: wow, fail new character introduction... Yay, readers~ you finally get to meet one of the egoist children, if just for a couple paragraphs! This chapter wasn't as good, but the point of it was to introduce egoist, because I missed them... too bad I didn't include Hiroki in this chapter, that would've been.. interesting.. also, for anyone who cares, there is a link on my profile to concept art I drew of the crew, including the other egoist child, so pls check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A**Yuki finished writing her papers from the patients in her current ward just as her father gave out the final doses of Zithromax. He smiled at her, and she smiled softly back, finishing up the reports quickly so she, and her father, could leave. Nowaki finished up quickly as well, packing his papers into a messenger bag and standing over Yuki's shoulder, watching her to point out any mistakes, whether they be major or minor. She merely nodded and accepted the criticism with a slight huff. Yuki was never one to welcome criticism with a kind eye (much like her papa, Hiroki), but her father did his best to work with what he had. Using calm and affectionate tones like he had once done with Hiroki, Nowaki was able to make his mark on the girl he had taken home from the orphanage.

It was during a stormy night when Nowaki had dedicatedly visited the Kusama orphanage once again, only to see her, his little girl, sitting outside, reading one of the books from the shelves. She was just sitting there, reading the tales of Genghis Khan with a passive look, the same one Hiroki would give when he would read his books. Even when the wind and rain whipped around her, she was calmly flipping pages of the ancient tome. He stood over her, asking why she wasn't inside with the other children.

"Because they're too loud. They never shut up." Was the reply he received.

And even now, ten years after Hiroki agreed to adopt, Yuki still wore the same, resigned attitude as she had that night in the rain. The truth was, she reminded him of Hiroki so much that he couldn't help but love her with all his heart, protect her with all his soul, just like he would do with Hiroki, and even after she would leave the nest, he hoped she would find someone who would love her and protect her the same way.

They walked back home in a comfortable silence, Yuki listening to music through her headphones, and Nowaki humming a slight tune. The smells of nikujaga flooded their noses as they climbing the apartment steps, and the two sighed in relief. The hearty meal was sure to fill their stomachs after a long day of work (and internship).

As soon as they entered, Nowaki moved to give Hiroki a kiss, whispering words that made the other sport a dark blush, while Yuki plopped on the couch beside her younger sister, Miki, and began to help her with her homework, even if it was break for the junior high student. Despite their separate agendas, each member of the family came together to eat the meal, conversing with little interest. Nowaki was first to excuse himself, cleaning his plate and returning to his bedroom after a sixteen hour shift in intensive care. Hiroki was the second, cleaning off his plate and following Nowaki's lead, heading off to bed. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Miki and Yuki both finished dinner and began their respective assignments, both having the same mentality: wanting to keep themselves from procrastination and quick, last minute, half-assed work. Miki occasionally asked for help on her science and history assignments, while Yuki toiled over an essay for Grammar. The class had never come easy to her, communication was just not her strong suit. It was the thing that tormented her grade-point average, and she felt it was unnecessary to learn. When will she ever use this in her daily life? College perhaps.. her papa often became mad when she mentioned her hatred for contemporary literature and useless essays, which was the majority of the class. She loved to read, but she absolutely hated moronic stories of drama and forbidden romance, of suicide and debt. Yuki preferred true stories of despicable rulers, of foreign lands and foreign wars, and arguments of ideas and politics. One might assume she liked the news, but the history books have less bias. She prefers less bias.

Miki was the younger, much more outgoing sister. She was a boaster, and preferred literature to anything else. Her fascination with fantasy and fiction had grown to tremendous heights after being adopted into a family with so many books. At her first glimpses of the study, her eyes had grown to the size of tea plates. It had to be at least three times larger than the size of the orphanage's library, she thought, and there were so many worlds to explore in each novel. She loved it, and would read until the dawn, keeping a thick dictionary next to her at all times. But, it came with a cost. Her days at school would be spent sleeping, not doing schoolwork, or not listening to lectures, which caused her to miss important lessons, especially in math and science. But, like her sister's disinterest with literature, she felt science and math were useless in the career she wished to pursue: literature, or perhaps one where she could create a world for others to enjoy. She had attempted to write at some points in her life, but her interests would always fleet from one plot to another. After weeks of planning a descriptive story set in the sands of the Sahara, she would scrap the idea for one that was set in the rice fields of Vietnam. This happened often, and when she tried to teach herself patience, and how the words should flow, how the conjunctions shouldn't interfere too much with the sentences, her excitement about writing began to wane, and she gave up. Miki was not a bad author, per se, but her seemingly endless supply of self-confidence always began to lessen when she would reread her work, and it didn't seem to flow right, or the grammar wasn't similar to those stories of Verne or Melville. She admired writers who could capture a reader within the opening sentences, and desperately worked on that ability. But Miki had little success, so she gave up on that too. Perhaps, she thought, she could just teach literature like her papa.

But no matter the circumstances, Miki would always love books, and literature. More than once, her papa would find her browsing the college library, trying to find a book she hadn't read yet, and Hiroki tried to encourage this behavior, even if it meant receiving odd looks from his students.

Yuki and Miki both looked up as they heard a crack of thunder in the distance, and they both turned to smile at the other. It had been weeks, or even months since the last rainfall, and it now seems like it is coming to an end. Rain began to patter against the windows and the roof of the apartment building, and all was beginning to descend to normality once again.

* * *

Daichi's green eyes watched the patterns of rain cascade down the windows of his bedroom, and his smile only widened when he saw streaks of lightning light up the sky like a gunshot. These were the ways of nature he had missed in this drought. The heat, he assumed, would be gone after this heavy rainfall, lost to the thoughts of water and the cool weather that was sure to follow.

From the kitchen, he heard his papa calling that dinner was ready, and he peeled himself from the window with distaste. Rainstorms were his favourite thing to watch, but he guessed it would still be raining when he returned. He could hear the squeaks and protests of his papa and the quiet murmurings of his father, and he knew everything would be alright. Everything would be normal again, with the rain coming to wash away the pains of yesterday. It would see to the riddance of this tension that he felt within his family unit, and it would keep his heart and mind sane in this world of growing technology.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was also a quick update, and I realise I forgot to answer the invisiblemage's question in the last chapter note: 'are Daichi and Katsuo going to have a more romantic relationship?' Here's the answer: I really don't know yet. I tend to write my plots and romances as I go from chapter to chapter, so I never really think much in advance. and invisiblemage, I just have to say... YOU ARE SOO AWESOME! TYTYTYTYTYTY! (*glares at all the other readers* I know you're there, other people... I shall send Russia upon you: ^J^ kolkolkol)**

**But anyways, back to business: I have finals (blegh) coming up in the next two weeks. FML, I'll try to update, but please be patient with me! I'm sure for any of you in high school, or that went through high school, already understand the pain and difficulty of standardised tests (MSL.. :P). I should update once more before next week, but just be aware that SCHOOL IS A BITCH. (please excuse my language but I HATE SCHOOOOOOOOLLLLL) Well, thanks for reading~ **


	7. Chapter 7

It rained for three days and three nights, the streets and sewers were flooded, soil washed away, leaving the roots of trees exposed to the burning rain.

Daichi was sick with a cough, and Anna was at his side, feeding him warm soup that soothed his throat. She was always with him, like a shadow, her long legs stretched to give her more comfort in the cramped room. The sick boy liked her legs, but he knew they would never be more than friends. He just couldn't see her in that way.

Anna, however, was quite enamoured with the silverette. It was just a schoolgirl crush, she had always told herself, but her heart disagreed with her brain. She was already accustomed to the two main organs in her body battling out a war of instinct and nature. Half of her just wanted to grab Daichi's sick and coughing form and kiss the living hell out of him, but the logical side of her knew that would just mess with this fragile relationship the two of them shared. Her body was split into parts: one animalistic and wild, the other restrictive and logical.

Misaki entered the room to sit next to the girl, smiling down at the friends with a knowing look, as if he understood the dilemma of the two. He was only in his late thirties, but his face was laden with smile lines, the signs of a joyous life. Daichi looked up at his papa with round green eyes, and Misaki smiled even brighter. His son, he looked so much like Akihiko, and yet, he had his characteristics too. He had Misaki's legs and arms, and his eyes.

"Daichi." He called, holding up a bottle of cough syrup as the silverette groaned in protest, but still he opened his mouth like a small bird, waiting for it's mother to feed it. And he did, with one even spoonful that put Daichi out for the rest of the night.

"Anna," Misaki said, watching his son's eyes begin to flutter shut. "I think it's best if you go home now, he'll be out for hours." Daichi made a face, giving a slight noise of annoyance, but Anna, realising the time, agreed half-heartedly as she began to gather up her shoes and coat.

Misaki called for Akihiko, and told him to drive Anna home. He nodded, smiling at his child's friend.

When they had left, Misaki sat at the bedside of his son, stroking his hair as he slept. His eyes softened, looking at the child beneath him. He was still so young.. Misaki worried that he'd be taken from him soon, but every little bird has to leave the nest, and every seedling must grow into it's own tree.

* * *

In the moonlight, Akihiko looked rather handsome, his hair shining like sterling silver, his purple eyes were darkened from lust and passion. Below them, the cough syrup would have put Daichi out for more than a couple hours, so he knew his Usagi-san would beg him to make the noises he made when he was young. But for the moment, his eyes were glued to his lover's solid body as he stalked toward him, surging forward to claim his lips in a desperate kiss.

When they separated, Akihiko was the one to take charge, whispering naughty things that caused the brunet to blush heavily, protesting softly as he was engulfed in the silverette's heat. He meant nothing by his protests, and Akihiko knew that, but it still pierced his heart in a million places every time Misaki pushed against him, telling him to stop, not here, not now. It had been cute at first, but it had begun to cause him strife in the later years of their relationship. It used to be Misaki's way of retaining dignity, Akihiko knew that, and yet, still, why was it effecting him so much?

Wet lips met the skin of his neck, sucking harshly as a bruise began to form, and Akihiko smiled, petting Misaki's brown hair with calming strokes. His Misaki had always known the way to calm him when he began to work himself up, or how to hold him in the dead of night after finishing a novel. The key was those thin, but strong arms that he knew, somehow, he just knew, if it came down to it, those arms would hold him forever. If the laws of biology did not dictate it's impossibility, he would stare into those green eyes for all of eternity, and he would kiss those plump lips forever. Forever was a long time, yes, but with Misaki, growing old with the boy, no, the man, would be worth it all.

He claimed the younger man's lips in a harsh kiss, pressing Misaki against the mattress in excitement. It had been more than weeks since they had been able to fu- no, make love to one another, and they certainly weren't going to let this opportunity slip through their fingers.

* * *

Katsuo dropped his bags and glared at the door in distaste. It wasn't that he disliked staying with his uncle, it was just.. They were so.. Loud. He assumed, since they never had any kids of their own, they hadn't ever learned how to be quiet. Katsuo shivered at the thoughts of his uncle, retrieving a spare key of his and jamming it into the lock of the apartment.

But when he opened up the door, his wide eyes met the wide eyes of two others, before Miyagi's naked frame fell off the couch where he had been making love to a certain blond boy's uncle. It didn't help that said uncle was currently staring at him, arousal flushing his cheeks. Katsuo just stared, before he turned around and walked out with a furious blush covering his whole face. He closed the door, eyes still wide at the display.

"Come open the door when you're both clothed." He said into the door, and an insistent amount of scuffling and reprimanding was heard through the apartment walls. When it opened again, Shinobu looked flushed, and his hair was mussed, but, to the teen's approval, was clothed in a silky robe. Behind him, Miyagi was shirtless, but at least he was wearing pants.

"I.. thought you were coming later," Shinobu said with a growl, obviously still aroused to the point of aggravation. Katsuo glared back at him, huffing.

"This is the time Mom said I would come. You must've misread it." He growled at his uncle. "Now are you going to let me in? Or should I just sleep in the hallway?" The banter, more or less, was in good nature, and both blonds smirked at each other with mischievous looks, while Miyagi just let out a nervous sigh. Two feisty, argumentative blond boys in one house was always torture for Miyagi, with debates that waged on past the dawning lights. He never could get any sleep when his nephew was visiting, and he never had any Shinobu time to himself.

Katsuo grabbed his duffel bag and sauntered in, staring disgustedly at the couch where he was going to sleep. He would just turn the couch pillows over and try to ignore the sounds and stink of sex pouring from the bedroom. He watched as his uncle shifted uncomfortably in the robe, laughing at his awkwardness, while simultaneously feeling bad for the man. If it had been the other way around, and Katsuo was the one caught having sex, it probably would've been just as weird, if not more so. He dropped his bag on the coffee table and gave Shinobu a look.

"Well, y'know, go finish, then we can debate." Katsuo said with a sigh, and his uncle flushed again, but took the opportunity to grab Miyagi and lock themselves in the bedroom. Katsuo turned over the couch cushions and flopped onto it, knowing there would be no debate. Uncle Shinobu seemed too preoccupied with Miyagi, not that he cared too much. He was tired, and a bit annoyed too. A couple of his recent deals had gone awry, and he had lost customers from it.

Katsuo sighed as he fished his phone out of his bag, shooting Daichi a quick text. The boy was probably asleep at this hour, but he tried anyway with the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he'd get a response.

* * *

**A/N: somehow I got this in.. I don't really know how, but you get to see Miyagi and Shinobu! You people should be happy ('cuz they're so cute~)!**

**invisiblemage: *sobs* C-Can I marry you?! *shot* But seriously, you're, like, the nicest, most awesomest, bestest person I've ever known! TT_TT Your reviews always make me smile really wide, and they make my day, every single time you review! ^^ Thank you so much~ Stay awesome, and I hope you do well on your exams (I know I'm not..) *gives you good luck* **

**Well, this chapter was.. interesting to write... nehehe, I liked the romantica and terrorist parts.. Sorry, everytime I reread those, I fangirl soooo hard~ *dies of cuteness***


	8. Chapter 8

Katsuo sighed, nibbling at the energy bar in thought. It had taken him all night to decide what to do, and when he decided he would ask Daichi out to a club, the sun had come up. He was nervous, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Being with a man.. Well, to be completely honest, he'd never had a crush that was a guy, and he'd never crushed this hard on someone before. Obviously, his uncle had no problem with it, and neither did Daichi's parents, but what was it like? He wasn't even sure if he was bisexual, or just bi curious. He liked women, but he apparently liked men too. If Daichi had been a girl... would that have made a difference? Would he have asked her out the moment he met her?.. him...

Katsuo sighed, looking up from the table, which he had been burning holes in with his eyes. Miyagi was looking at him with piteous expression.

"What are you looking at.." He grumbled into his energy bar. There was no need to look at him like that, he's not dying from some incurable disease. Miyagi shook his head, muttering about 'kids these days', before he moved to give Shinobu a peck on the cheek. Katsuo watched, wondering if he could ever be with someone, loving them like his uncles loved each other.

What does it feel like, Katsuo thought as he watched the two lovers, smiling. What does it feel like to love someone so much it hurts?

His uncle notices his unease and smiles, remembering the days and nights he would spend dreaming of being wrapped in Miyagi's arms.

"Miyagi." Katsuo calls, still thinking of what is, and what it could be. "How did you find out you were bi?"

Miyagi froze. So this was what the boy had been pondering as he glared at the table. But Miyagi didn't have an answer to the boy's question, so, instead, he took Shinobu's chin, going in to barely brush his lips upon the younger man's. He made a slight noise and pulled away, turning back to face the blushing teen.

"I knew it when I first kissed him." He smirked, but was whacked over the head by a flustered and angry Shinobu.

"Don't you lie to my nephew!" Shinobu shouted. "Don't, or I might just poison your food like a ninja. And don't say stupid stuff like that!"

"Ah, so it's like you calling this destiny?"

"GAH!" Katsuo laughed. They were so dysfunctional, and he loved his uncles because of it. It was so much easier than trying to live with his own parents. They were always so uptight, real buzzkills. He loved his mom and dad, he truly did, but they always ruined his fun.

"And you." Shinobu turned on Katsuo, and he instantly stopped laughing, giving his uncle a silly grin.

"What about me?" He cocked an eyebrow and sat back in his chair. It was amusing to see his usually stoic uncle act so flustered and upset.

"Don't believe anything he says." Katsuo just nodded compliantly, watching his uncle reprimand Miyagi. The two of them looked kind of.. cute, Katsuo thought. One was a playful tease, and the other was easily embarrassed, but still strong-willed.

In a way, they made this longing for a partner grow. Seeing them, together, look so happy, made him sad that he had no one he could treat like that, no one to hold, or kiss. He was only seventeen, but he was just more sexually and emotionally mature than most teenagers.

He clasped his hands together, furrowing his eyebrows. "Hypothetically speaking.." He started, but paused. "... If I wanted to ask someone out tonight.. a guy.. how would I do it?" Katsuo looked up as Shinobu nudged Miyagi forward, as if to say 'this is your job, deal with it'.

Miyagi grimaced slightly and sat down opposite of Katsuo. How was he supposed to know? He'd never asked a guy out, it was Shinobu who had stalked him for three years before coming on to him.

"I'd call him." Miyagi said, caught off guard. Since the day he met the boy, he always seemed to love

women. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

When he awoke, Daichi groaned and stuffed his head beneath the pillow, his eyes and nose throbbing from the medicine. He had always hated medicine. It was sickly sweet, and messed with his senses. Beside him, his cell phone began to ring, and looked at it tiredly. To answer it or not to answer it, that was the question..

He picked it up, groaning into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Daichi?" Oh, it was Katsuo. Daichi was suddenly wide awake, a blush staining his cheeks as he sat up. He stretched slightly, and outside, the sun shined bright. A perfect day.

"Yeah, it's me." Daichi smiled, getting out of bed and padding over to open his door. Glancing at his clock quickly, he checked the living room and kitchen for any signs of his parents, and smiled when there were none.

"I was wondering.." Katsuo stopped, and the silverette made a noise of confusion. Why did Katsuo call him? What is he trying to ask? "I just.. Do you want to go out?" Daichi's eyes widened, albeit in joy. But as he was about to answer, Katsuo spoke up again. "Y'know, to a club or something." In a flash, his happiness was gone, replaced by a quiet sigh.

On the other side of the conversation, Katsuo was inwardly hitting himself. Why, why was he so stupid! Why did he have to go and say that?! Miyagi was opposite him, rubbing his forehead. Kids these days...

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good.." Daichi replied, and Katsuo blinked in surprise. The boy just agreed to going to a club. He began to smirk.

"Gotcha, I'll meet you at your house at six." And Katsuo hung up, looking at his uncles happily, then hugging the two of them. "Thanks!" He parted from them, and headed for the door, giving them a wink. "I'll be back around one in the morning. Don't wait up!"

"Hey, wait a secon-!" The door slammed, and Shinobu sighed. No one could keep up with that kid. He felt Miyagi's arms wrap around his waist, hot breath tingling on the skin of his neck. A crimson blush covered his cheeks as he squirmed around in his lover's grasp.

"Shall we continue?" Miyagi asked softly, relishing in the soft gasps as he bit on the blond's ear, smirking wide when he felt Shinobu nod.

* * *

**A/N: WELP, TURNS OUT MY EXAM WAS A FAKE *TEAR* AND I STUDIED SO HARD TOO! GRRRRRRRRRRRR... I still have more though... **

**invisblemage: O.O Y-You... you pick up on everything! I can't get anything past you! Well, the thing is... you were supposed to ignore Anna.. And I feel really horrible saying that, but it's just what I did, and what the reader was supposed to do... GAH, but I still love your reviews! They're so beautiful! I really can't thank you enough, because you've kind of re-established my own confidence in my writing! *GLOMPS* And, oh gosh, my writing is rain.. I wish I could write with rain, that'd be awesome! But, if it's rain... does that mean I write with rain? I like rain, a lot, too much.. Nehehehehe, thank you~ THANK YOUUU~ and about that marriag- *shot dead***

**Pinky5907: *is revived* O-Omg, another reviewer?! (invisiblemage, you have some competition *shot*) THANK YOU! I'm glad you like it so far, and that you think Daichi is awesome! :) **

**Hey, well, tomorrow is animazement~ so I won't be writing at all! But I should get the club (*winkwinknudgenudge*) scene up by Tuesday. Until then, thanks for reading~ **


	9. Chapter 9

When the doorbell rang, Daichi looked frantically in the mirror. He looked fine, except this piece of hair wasn't in the right plac- the doorbell rang again, and the silverette jumped in surprise. Usually, Katsuo wasn't this.. demanding when it came to opening the door, but Daichi hurried out of the bathroom, unlocking the door and opening it with a shy smile. On the other side, Katsuo was giving the boy grin to mask his nerves.

Daichi gave Katsuo a quick glance over, and his eyes widened in surprise. The boy in front of him wasn't wearing his normal get-up of stone-washed blue jeans and a simple t-shirt. No, instead, Katsuo was dressed in tight jeans that framed his thighs, and a thin t-shirt that swept over his hips and waist in the most arousing manner. Daichi looked away from the man shyly, blushing. Suddenly, his outfit of a thin sweater and khaki shorts wasn't good enough, or sexy enough.

Katsuo obviously looked the boy over, liking the clothes the silverette wore. He looked like a virgin, which he probably was, and that expression he had on his face, the one of embarrassed arousal, made him want to jump the boy right then and there. But that would ruin a night of fun, and Katsuo still felt like going clubbing with the boy.

Daichi shifted uncomfortably. "How do I look?" His blush intensified when Katsuo smirked, leaning in to stroke his silver hair softly.

"Gorgeous." Katsuo answered, pulling back, much to the distaste of both boys. "Your parents okay with this?"

"Yeah, left them a note. It'll be fine, and if they get mad, I'll take responsibility." Daichi combed his fingers through his hair, checking his pockets to make sure he had his cell phone and his spare key. As soon he made sure, he stepped out and closed the door to the penthouse.

* * *

The club was bursting with activity and music. A large crowd gathered around the bar, and an even larger crowd was gathered on the dance floor, swaying wildly to a random pop number. Daichi smelt something akin to skunk mixed with beef jerky, but he ignored it as he followed Katsuo to the bar. It was rather awkward, he'd never been to a club. There were so many people, he thought, and he didn't know a single one.

He stood behind Katsuo as the older boy ordered drinks, and jumped when strong arms wrapped around his midsection. "Hey cutie." Warm lips whispered into his neck as he struggled, shivering when they nipped just behind the shell of his ear. "You wanna dance?" Daichi shut his eyes, letting out a whine as the stranger blew hot breath into his ear.

"Katsuo.." He whimpered in distress, fighting against the hands that kept wandering down his body in slow strokes.

"Hm?" The blond turned, frowning at the sight. "Oi!" He slapped the man's roaming hands away from the silverette. "Keep your filthy hands off him!" Katsuo pulled the flushing boy to his body, glaring at the man. "He's taken, now scram!"

As the man scowled and left to find more willing prey, the silverette stayed plastered against the blond's side, flushing as he burying his head in the crook of the other boy's neck. They stood like that, before the two of the parted, realising the embarrassing predicament. Both blushed as they looked at each other, and Daichi broke his gaze to fix his clothing. Taken, huh, Daichi thought, but we aren't together.. are we? When he looked back up, Katsuo handed him a glass filled with gin. The boy mistook it for water, and began to quickly sip the hard liquor.

The first taste of the drink was sharp and bitter, and made Daichi grimace and cough. Katsuo just watched as the boy spat, furrowing his eyebrows as his eyes watered. God, that stuff was.. repulsive!

"W-What is this?" Daichi asked, still coughing. It tasted horrible. Okay, maybe not that bad, his head was spinning. What did it taste like again? He went in for another sip.

"Gin," Katsuo answered, smirking at the silverette. He had long since learned to appreciate the bitter sting of alcohol, and he just had to wait until the boy was loose enough to have fun here, in this club.

The silverette's eyes widened, and Katsuo could already begin to see the hazy look in his eyes. "G-Gin?" Daichi blinked. "But I'm underage-" Katsuo slapped a hand over Daichi's mouth, shushing him.

"They don't check ID's here, and be quieter, someone could hear." Katsuo gasped as the boy's tongue began to trace his hand, licking the long digits. He shivered, and Daichi smirked, watching in delight as the blond flushed heavily. It was his fault for putting his hand over his mouth and tempting him.

Daichi pulled away from the hand and leaned closer. What was he doing? He didn't know, he couldn't control himself. The alcohol he had drank was beginning to take over his movements.

"So, if we're together.." Daichi whispered against Katsuo's lips, tracing the blond's jawline with a finger. "Can I kiss you?" He didn't wait for an answer, and kissed the other boy softly on the lips. He tasted like gin, smoke, and, surprisingly, mints, and when he pulled away, Daichi smiled at Katsuo.

"You taste good." He closed his eyes, going in for another, before Katsuo placed a hand over the silverette's mouth to stop him. Daichi's eyes opened, and he looked slightly hurt. Katsuo frowned. He needed to teach the boy how to kiss. But first..

"Dance with me." Daichi blinked in surprise, but smiled a little, taking Katsuo's hand and dragging the blond into the mesh of people.

Katsuo's thick hands fit perfectly on his hips, and he was the right height for the blond to bury his head in the other boy's shoulder. They fit together like a puzzle piece, and Daichi sighed, leaning into Katsuo's strong body.

* * *

The sunshine practically fried his optic nerves when he awoke, and he buried his head beneath the pillow. Beside him, Katsuo shifted, throwing an arm around his waist. The blond was less affected by the prospect of a hangover because of his past of extensive drinking.

Shit, this hurts, Daichi thought as he groaned, fighting down the sickening urge to vomit. His head throbbed in pain, and the pillow that was keeping out the sunlight was suffocating him. As he began to come to his senses, the boy first noticed a lack of socks, even though he always wore socks when he slept. Second, he noticed the lack of shirt, and third, his boxers were soiled with... something. W-Was that.. semen?

The silverette's bloodshot eyes opened, and he sat up, massaging the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve some of the headache caused by the alcohol last night..

Wait, when did he have alcohol? What happened last night?

It took a few seconds, but when it dawned on him, Daichi blushed furiously. Last night... He couldn't remember much, but what he did remember was embarrassing. Him and Katsuo.. were they a thing now?

Next to him, Katsuo sat up as well, stretching. The silverette paled as he turned to him, and blushed hard when the blond gave him a good morning kiss.

When they parted, Katsuo smirked, reaching up the stroke the silver hair of his friend-turned-lover. "Morning sunshine." He whispered, kissing him once more.

In the doorway, Misaki gasped softly, dropping the wash that he had been bringing to Daichi's room. The two broke apart and stared at the silverette's papa, both in surprise, and in embarrassment. Misaki's emotions morphed from those of surprise to those of anger and suspicion, and he stomped over, pulling Katsuo out of Daichi's room by his ear while said silverette followed with wide eyes trying to calm his papa's temper. This was so unlike him that Daichi had no idea what to do, and was forced to watch his papa throw Katsuo, his friend and now lover, out of the penthouse. Katsuo turned back looking at Daichi with wide pleading eyes, but he could do nothing, or suffer the wrath of his papa.

When Misaki had slammed the door, all was quiet save the angry pants coming from the brunette. Daichi was terrified, watching his papa with green eyes filled with pain and anguish. How could someone he loved so dearly act so angry when he had found another person he loved just as much?

From outside the room, Katsuo asked if he could get his shirt, and Misaki barked a forceful 'No!' through the door, then turned on Daichi with a glare.

"Sit on the couch. Your father and I have to discuss this with you."

* * *

**A/N: ANIMAZEMENT WAS AMAZING! If anyone went, and saw a Lithuania with her hair pulled back, and she was staring at you, it either means she really liked your cosplay or really liked the shirt you were wearing. FYI that Lithuania happened to be me so... yeah, it was AWESOME~ btdubs, never had gin (kinda underage uhhh...), so I just asked my dad what it tasted like, and he said it tasted bitter... please don't kill me if that's wrong. also, sorry, but this chapter kinda sucked.. I wrote some of it at 4 this morning after animazement, then took a five hour nap, cleaned my kitchen, then finished this... ACK, I'M SORRY! **

**invisiblemage: ... if I say your speculations were kind of close to what's going to happen, sorta kinda, what would you say? I'm not saying that it's going to happen, per se, but it was one of the options. I don't know what's going to happen though.. so.. yeah... And you never ruin anything and you're never an idiot! Don't say that! Your speculations are awesome, and I love listening to what you think is going to happen! And your compliments on the way my writing is: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, like, I seriously can't express to you how much I thank you with text! And yes, what you noticed is good. I'm ignoring her, and I guess I'll explain why in a later chapter. Again, I just want to say THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Pinky5907: BAM, how was that for getting together? Pretty awesome right? But do not worry, more yaoi is to come~ nehehe**

**xela44: GAH, thank you so much! ^^ and I will! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

And so, there he sat, in boxers that were still dirtied from his late night escapade. His papa was upstairs, dragging the 'Great Lord Usami Akihiko' from his toy-filled bedroom, no matter the cost. His father was probably angry and tired, and Daichi couldn't remember what happened last night, nevertheless, have a somewhat normal conversation about it. He could hear the footsteps of his papa and his father, and silently pleaded for the best.

The two of them sat opposite of Daichi, Misaki glaring in his direction, and Akihiko looking rather uninterested in this 'sex talk' while he concentrated on lighting up a smoke. Misaki elbowed Akihiko, and the man spluttered, glaring back at the brunet.

"Say something!" Misaki hissed, watching his lover exhale a puff of smoke.

"No." Akihiko answered calmly, watching as Misaki silently fumed. If Akihiko wasn't going to say anything, he would!

"How could you just have sex like that?!"

"Woah, what?" Akihiko blinked, more interested in the boy's night than he had been. This was a new development in their child's life, and he was excited. Of course, he didn't show it, because he probably would've ended up with a bruised rib cage from his lover's elbow continuously jabbing into his side.

"You should at least wait until you're married!"

"But you aren't married." Daichi said, blinking at the two of them. Akihiko chuckled softly, but groaned in pain as his lover's elbow connected with his side.

"But he's right." He wheezed and Misaki rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, at least wait until you are old enough."

"I had sex when I was twenty-one, so what?" Akihiko said, not in any mood to reprimand his son.

"_WHAT?!_ With who?" Misaki's eyes widened with jealousy. He'd.. He'd always thought that he was Akihiko's first, but with the experience the older man had.. he finally stepped out of his dream world and into reality.

"Hiroki."

It took Misaki a couple of seconds for this to sink in, before he realised just who he was talking about. "K-Kamijou the devil?"

"Ah, you know him?" Akihiko smoked thoughtfully, crossing one of his legs over the other and leaning back into the plush couch.

"He was my lit professor in college.." Misaki grumbled, angry. This conversation was going nowhere fast, and he still had to reprimand the boy for having sex with, in the brunette's mind, a stranger. "You shouldn't have sex with people you don't know. They might have STD's." Misaki said.

"But I do know him, Papa. He's my friend.." He watched his papa with a cocked eyebrow. He'd known Katsuo for a year now.. His eyes widened when he realised he'd never formally introduced them, or even told his parents anything about the blond. "I've known him for a year.." Daichi sunk further into the couch, face ablaze, and his eyes shifted to the ground. He was worried about Katsuo, then he looked at his papa with determination. "I.. I love him, Papa."

It took the brunette a couple more moments to realise that the boy wasn't lying, before he groaned again, rubbing his forehead. He was just going to leave this conversation where it was and go die of embarrassment.. He'd just made himself look like a total ass by throwing his son's friend, ahem- boyfriend, out of the house.. So he stood, climbing the stairs and slamming the door to Akihiko's room, leaving the two silverette's in the living room.

Akihiko smirked at his brown-haired lover, getting up to follow him. He ruffled the silver hair of his son as he passed, and gave him a piece of advice.

"Careful what you get yourself into, brat."

* * *

The sun was barely above the horizon when Miki pulled her sister from her dreams. Their room was still dark, the blackout curtains were pulled over the glass, but the computer sitting in Miki's lap was glaring small Japanese characters at her.

She was reading, and she had been reading since the early morning hours. But it wasn't like the books on the bookshelf, it had been something far more interesting, with more drama, better character development, and more romance. Especially more romance, and Miki liked romance.

It was called 'fanfiction', and it was a beautiful thing, Miki thought, and she signed up immediately. It was her fingers against the keyboard that woke up Yuki, and she groaned, burying her head into her pillow.

"Dammit, Miki, what time is it?" The brunette checked the clock on her computer.

"Um.." She weighed the options of actually telling her sister the current time, then decided she'd probably get books thrown at her either way. "It's 6:30.." Miki whispered, but squeaked when her sister glared at her with wide, angry eyes. The computer was closed quickly, and Miki got the hell out of there before her sister decided to throw books in her general direction.

She passed by her parents room quietly, careful to stay away from the squeaky floorboards. From inside, she could hear the quiet snores of her papa, and the slight chuckles of her father as he watched his Hiro-san sleep. She made a face as she heard her father cooing about how cute 'his Hiro-san' was. _Come on, dad, keep it in the bedroo-..._

_Wait a second.._

She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to the living room, placing the laptop onto the coffee table and opening it. It still glared bright light at her, but her eyes adjusted and she went back to writing the story she had been before her sister woke up. But seriously, Yuki was so scary! Murderous even, but Miki wasn't going to go that far yet.

Behind her, she heard some movement from her parents bedroom and rolled her eyes. Sometimes they would go at it in the early hours, when her parents thought everyone was asleep. And it seemed like that was what was happening now.

Miki rolled her eyes and looked around, grabbing a pair of Yuki's headphones that were lying on the table, and plugged them in, turning on music to keep out the sounds of her parent's passionate love-making. Her story was coming along well, and she didn't want to be interrupted while she was on a idea-spree.

She finished the second page when her father stumbled from the bedroom, black hair tousled and flushing. Miki barely glanced up at him, and he sighed, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Did you pull an all-nighter again?" He asked, worried. "That's really bad for your immune system."

"Hah?" She looked up at him, taking out the headphones that had been blasting pop music. Nowaki sighed and shook his head, sitting down next to the girl as he looked over the writing. It was good, and Nowaki smiled, a mix of nostalgia and happiness resided in his grin. He recognised the character names. They were from one of Usami's books, 'Moon in a Box', and he kissed Miki's forehead softly.

"It's good, sweetheart." He said as he stood, ruffling her hair. He had to leave soon, or he might risk being late to the hospital for the early shift.

"Daddy?" Miki called as Nowaki pulled on his shoes.

"Yes Miki?" He called back, looking back at her curiously.

"Please don't tell Papa. I think he would get mad at me if he finds out I'm not using the right conventional Japanese standards.." Nowaki smiled, nodding. It was good writing, but he knew Miki detested conventions, and broke them any chance she could. Her writing didn't sound like writing. It sounded like speaking, what normal people would say, not what an author would say. "And tell Tsumori-sensei to tell Akira that I say hi." Miki said, blushing softly. Akira was Tsumori's son, and Miki's classmate, and the two used their fathers to communicate during school break.

Nowaki smiled. "I will, but I bet he's just going to say hi back." Miki looked up from her writing, and began to blush harder.

"Tell him that I miss his sarcasm." And his eyes, and his smile, and- Miki blushed harder as she saw her father catch onto what she was trying to say. But Nowaki left without a word, and Miki turned back to her chapter. It was nearly finished, and the amount of romance that she poured into these couple of pages were nearly cavity-inducing. She paused her music, reading over the fanfiction quietly. The sentences flowed right, there weren't too many pronouns, and her conjunctions weren't over exaggerated, nor were they completely ignored. She smiled as she posted her first story:_ Warm and Together._

For hours, she watched her inbox, but to her dismay, nothing appeared. Not one favourite, follow, or review, so she slunk into bed with a frown. Maybe tomorrow would be different.

* * *

**A/N: Nehehe, what an interesting installment... Misaki has the worst arguments... and Miki is writing fanfiction now! Lol, why not? Jeez, I've updated a ton this week.. I have no life.. **

**invisiblemage: I'm glad you're looking forward to my writing so much that it pulls you out of exhaustion! XD But seriously, I keep getting better and better?! :'D this makes me soo happy! Nehehe, yes, yes, Katsuo is amazing! I wish he was real.. and with me... Don't get me wrong, I love Katichi (just made up that pairing name on the spot), but it's just something about blond asians... mhmm.. yeah, and anyways, I love life lessons, especially the ones that involve sexy guys. Mmmm~ And I'm glad you liked that last scene, even though those kinds of scenes generally make you mad, and I'm glad my characterisation of Katsuo and Daichi is working well! How was Usagi this chapter? Did I make it work? AND THANK YOU! I don't know how many times I've said this, but your reviews are always amazing and really awesome!**

**Pinky5907: As much as I would've loved to write a sex scene right there... this is rated T... TT_TT dis makes me sad.. (I might raise the rating though, which means sex scenes! YESSS!) And I guess they walked home? I really have no idea..**


	11. Chapter 11

Katsuo sulked his way through the Tokyo crowds, wearing a short-sleeved hoodie he had found in a trash can close to Daichi's apartment. It was nice, no holes or immediate stains, and Katsuo couldn't find any reason for it to be thrown out. So he took it.

To be honest, Katsuo loved to dumpster-dive. He found all kinds of good stuff. One time, he found an entire cake, wrapped in plastic and ready to eat. People throw out the weirdest stuff, he thought, and this other time, he found a whole book of porn.. Porn... That thought reminded him of the previous night spent with the innocent silverette. Daichi was definitely good enough to be a porn star, with a face and body like he had, coupled with the noises he made.

Last night, they really hadn't done much, nothing_ that_ erotic compared to all the previous sexual encounters the blond had had. All he did was give the silverette a quick handjob, then they both passed out. Katsuo shrugged to himself. See? Nothing that bad. A voice calling his name almost broke him from his train of thought. Maybe.. maybe Daichi's parents just didn't like him.. But he really liked the boy, and if Daichi liked him back, why couldn't they be together? Or maybe it wasn't the boy's parents, but him? What was wrong with him? Was he too-

"Miyamoto!" A girl ran to him, long dark hair whipping around behind her. A brunette woman followed after her, smiling softly.

Katsuo plastered a smile onto his face, turning to face the two of them fully. It was one of his classmates, and her older girlfriend. "Hey Ayaka." He nodded at the two of them. "Hey Hiyo." The brown-haired woman nodded, and Ayaka frowned at Katsuo.

"Where's my bag?" She demanded, and Katsuo grimaced. The girl was scary when she wanted to be, but her green eyes reminded him of Daichi, helping him to relax some while he tried to facilitate the problem.

"I'm working on it, Ayaka." Katsuo sighed. "I gave my plants to a friend to take care of them, and I haven't had the time to... 'harvest', if you know what I mean." Ayaka, still not looking satisfied with the answer, crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at him.

"You better get me that shipment within the next week, Miyamoto, or I'll have your ass hanging on my wall." And she turned, stomping away with fervor. She was one of the people he dealt to, and the brunette was the one who helped to confirm deals between the two classmates.

He turned to leave, but Hiyo's hand caught his arm, and she smiled at him. "Thank you for putting up with her. She's rather difficult, but you handle her well." The woman smiled, kissing his cheek softly, before catching up with her girlfriend. From the distance, he watched Hiyo chide the girl, then kiss her slowly. He smirked when Hiyo was pushed away, and Ayaka's face was covered in a thick blush. The raven-haired girl really did remind him of Daichi, perhaps just a bit feistier.

Honestly, he wouldn't have minded if his silverette was a bit more pro-active, but they were still in the budding stage of the relationship, and he couldn't risk offending the cute boy. The sky was beginning to darken when the blond looked up, cursing his luck.

Of course, today of all days, it decides to rain. Pour actually, and Katsuo rushed toward his uncle's apartment building, wet and pissed. Rain water sloshed around in his shoes as he climbed the stairs, glaring angrily at anyone and anything that passed.

The door slammed open to reveal the two lovers mid-thrust, but Katsuo was too frustrated and angry to care. He seethed at them as they scrambled to cover themselves, but his eyes began to sting with angry tears. He couldn't stand it. He was always the one breaking hearts, but.. The silverette's parents.. He assumed they would approve because they were both gay but.. Was that a wild assumption?

The first thing Shinobu noticed was the awkward, baggy hoodie that Katsuo wore. It wasn't one if his own, and Shinobu was concerned. Then he noticed the tears that were rolling down his nephew's cheeks, and he was reminded of his first couple rejections by Miyagi.

He stood, enveloping the blond in his arms with reassuring strokes. Katsuo was cold as he clutched at Shinobu's back, letting out small sobs. When the boy had calmed down, Shinobu released him, and Miyagi handed him a cup of warm tea. They sat the boy on the couch, then sat on either side, trying their best to bring the boy back to his playful, teasing nature.

"Sh-shit.." Katsuo muttered. "Is it because I'm not good enough? Do I look too sketchy?" Shinobu withheld a snarky comment, choosing to, instead, counteract all the reasons and ideas Katsuo's mind had come up with using one simple phrase:

"It's just a misunderstanding."

Miyagi sighed as he watched his lover hugging his nephew. He figured it wasn't Daichi, but his parents that Katsuo was speaking of. This was a problem that he, in all his vast amounts knowledge and wisdom, could not solve. It was something the boy and his boyfriend has to fix on their own, and the only thing he could do was try to reassure the boy that it was just a misunderstanding.

Everything was just a misunderstanding.

* * *

Miki slept through the entire day, snoring softly in her bed. The all-nighter she had pulled trying to write that story had tired her immensely, and she spent hours in her bed, wrapped in her blankets. When she did awaken, it was already dinner time. The smells of cooked beef wafted through the apartment as she emerged from the bedroom.

Dinner was normal, Nowaki trying his best to keep Miki's secret, while Yuki argued with her papa about the importance of history over literature. Nowaki and Miki kept quiet, waiting for the two to get bored of arguing and go back to eating.

Hiroki glared at his food, Yuki huffing angrily, and Nowaki knew they had finished arguing. He sighed. The two of them always argued during dinner, as if they didn't fight enough. They were so similar, he supposed, that it was almost impossible for them not to fight.

Suddenly, Hiroki stood in annoyance, dropping his plates in the sink hard enough to crack them. Both Miki and Nowaki flinched, but Yuki kept chewing on her food, smirking in satisfaction as Hiroki stomped off to his room, angry tears welling in his eyes. Nowaki followed him worriedly, like a lost puppy, but Miki and Yuki stayed behind.

The brunette glared at her sister, but Yuki just continued to eat, looking disinterested. In her mind, it wasn't her fault, it was her papa's. He was the one always acting like he had a stick up his ass, with no hope of ever getting it unstuck.

"Don't you feel bad at all?!" Miki asked, almost offended at Yuki's unapologetic demeanor. "You make him cry almost every night, do you know that?" Yuki stood quietly, glaring at her sister. She placed her plates in the sink and turned from the brunette, but was pulled back by her sister. "Don't you dare turn away from me like that!"

When she spoke her voice was hoarse and strained. "Dammit, Miki, go away."

"No! Not until you learn your lesson! I-I-I... I just want you to be happy, and I want Daddy and Papa to be happy, but you are making everyone miserable!" Miki shouted at Yuki, unbearably angry at her sister. "If you weren't here, if we didn't have to deal with your hormonal shit all the time, we'd be better off! Daddy and Papa would go back to how they were before you came along-"

"Fine then!" Yuki yelled back as she made a grab for her coat, tears already beginning to slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'll leave and you guys can be fucking happy by yourselves!" She slammed the door to the apartment, and Miki realised the severity of what she had said. She had broken down every wall and barrier her sister had put up, and stabbed her straight in the heart. She felt horror and anguish, and her heart stuttered in regret.

Miki rushed after her, opening the door with force. But it was of no use, the rain fell from the sky, and Yuki was gone, disappearing into the night.

After all, words were far more powerful and deadly than even the most dangerous weapon.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this was supposed to be up last night but.. I got... ahem- sidetracked by yunakitty's harvest moon smut (seriously, she's amazing)... anyways, here it is! also, I just needed a random classmate, so Ayaka happens to be Takano and Ritsu's daughter from Sekai ichi Hatsukoi, and if any of you haven't seen it.. go watch it now. It's junjou romantica's brother anime, and it's really good! (btw, Hiyo is from Sekai ichi Hatsukoi as well, but never really appears in the anime, and she's grown up in this story because everyone is older)**

**invisiblemage: .. well, it was lighthearted.. but, this chapter wasn't... hmmm.. anyways, glad my last chapter made you laugh! and you're right. Misaki is never going to win. ever. never ever. but yeah, since your speculations haven't really been wrong before, I'm going to ask you what is going to happen to Yuki? (hint: what my english teacher calls 'recapitulation') And thank you for the compliments on my dialogue! I tend to read aloud to myself, so that's how I check the way it flows. But thank you so much! I seriously don't know how many times I've said that, but I'm going to keep saying it! Thank you!  
**

**pinky5907: maybe I will raise the rating... (yes! XD), I hope I get to change the rating soon! Aww, trust me, writing a fanfiction is a lot of work, I just have no life, and too much time on my hands... Anyways, thanks for catching my mistake (stupid autocorrect..) it would've been really embarrassing if you hadn't seen it. Thanks! (ps. if you ever post a story, please let me know! I'd love to read it!)**


	12. Chapter 12

While Hiroki's tears had been troubling enough, Nowaki had been even more worried when he found Miki crying into her hands. She sat on the couch, whimpering about how she had been mean, and exploited everything her sister had told her to absolutely destroy her.

"I only meant to make her sorry, I didn't mean any of the things I said," she wailed, and Nowaki's eyes widened, noticing his daughter's absence.

"Where is she?" He asked softly, trying his best to keep the anger in his voice from becoming overwhelming. Miki just continued to whimper, closing her eyes as tears slipped from them. "Miki, where is she?!" His eyes narrowed, and Hiroki flinched beside him. He'd never seen the younger man look this angry since the time Akihiko had come to check on him after the silverette had broken his heart.

But now, the black-haired man's eyes flared with cool flames, and when Hiroki tried to reassure the man with calming strokes, his hand was slapped away. Nowaki took Miki by the shoulders.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know!" Miki screamed at him, covering her face with her hands. "I told her we'd be better off without her, but I didn't mean it!" Miki hiccupped, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "It's all my fault!" Hiroki pushed Nowaki away from the girl, cradling her face to his chest and running his fingers through her brown hair. "Papa, I'm scared.." Hiroki just shushed her as Nowaki ran to get his coat and phone.

"Be careful." Hiroki called to him, but Nowaki ignored the brunet, slamming the door as he ran off into the pouring rain. Hiroki sighed and cradled the sobbing child in his arms.

"P-Papa," she whimpered, and he kissed her head softly. "I didn't mean it Papa.. I love Yuki, I didn't mean it.." Hiroki shushed her again and wiped some of her tears away.

"I know, Miki. I love her too.." He said softly, smiling sadly at the brunette. "But Daddy is going to find her, I promise."

* * *

The rain fell in sheets around her, the bench she sat upon chilled her to the core. For once, the rain matched the way she felt. It was cold, it was wet, and a mixture of tears and rain water fell from her eyes. She was watching her phone, waiting for something to happen, one of her parents to call her, something, anything.

It wasn't her fault, she kept telling herself. It really wasn't.. But in the end, she couldn't find fault in anyone but herself. It was her stupid ego, stupid pride. If she could get rid of it, everyone's lives would be better.

"If you weren't here, if we didn't have to deal with your hormonal shit all the time, we'd be better off. Daddy and Papa would go back to how they were before you came along.."

Her sister's words.. They were true. If she weren't here.. their lives would be better, everyone's lives would be better.

If only she weren't here...

A figure approached her, umbrella in one hand and towel in the other. She flinched as the towel was draped over her head, and the stranger began to shake her hair dry.

"You should get out of this rain." The woman said to her, and Yuki looked up. She was rather pretty, Yuki thought, brown hair pulled back into a braid. "You're going to catch a cold."

Yuki shrugged and looked back down. It had been ages since anyone had been kind enough to do anything for her. She really was just a stray with no home. Finally, she stood barely reaching the girl's collarbone.

Anna smiled, continuing to shake out Yuki's hair. She wrapped her arm around the other's shoulders and turned her in the direction to her apartment she shared with her father. "This way, I'll let you use my shower." Yuki sniffled, nodding slightly. She leaned into the other girl, and took a couple slow steps. "My name is Anna," the girl said, and Yuki grunted softly.

"Name's Yuki." She said, and Anna smiled, pulling the smaller girl to her waist. She was freezing, and, even if she had just met her, Anna didn't want anything to happen to this girl. Just something about her made Anna want to protect her, care for her like she would with any other person. Her heart told her that this blue and black-haired girl was scared. She knew, somehow, that this girl, Yuki, was harsh and rigid, if only to protect the chinks in her armour. She was tough because she had pride, but she was insecure with herself. Anna could tell, she hated the way she was, and she tried her best to hide that so she could be strong. She thought that her apathy would save her, but Anna knew, it would only break her down. The girl thought that if she wasn't here, everyone's lives would be better.

Anna held the umbrella firmer, knuckles whitening around the handle. Why did people think like this? And why did she have to understand them so well?

Yuki's teeth began to chatter, and Anna held her closer, trying to give her some of her warmth. She really was freezing, and Anna clutched her closer. If she didn't get those wet clothes off her, she might get a really bad fever, or get hypothermia.

When they stood in the living room, after Anna had nearly dragged the girl up the concrete stairs, Yuki was pale and panting warm air onto her white fingers. Anna turned the floor heater on high, and started to filled the bath with steaming water, ordering the other girl to strip off the wet clothes, which Yuki did hesitantly. It wasn't like she had much to be ashamed of, they were both girls, they both had the same genitalia.

When the tub was filled, Anna took Yuki by the shoulders, feeling her cold, clammy skin beneath her fingers. She watched as the girl's lean body slipped into the bath, instantly bringing some color back to her skin. Her cheeks became rosy red, and her eyes slipped shut in the heat. She heard a slight moan fall from the girl's lips as she exited the bathroom.

Yuki could feel the heat from the water soaking into her skin. It felt damn good, and she drifted off in the small tub, only waking when the water cooled, and her skin returned to it's normal color.

She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body, venturing into the empty hallway. "Anna?" She called curiously, looking around at the many doors. She ran her fingers through her hair, groaning when she saw blue dye on her hand. Shit, the dye was coming out of her hair, she must've soaked it too long.

She rushed back into the bathroom, throwing off the towel before it stained, and turned the bath faucet back on. Yuki stuck her head under the running water, sucking in a breath as chilled liquid rushed through her scalp, taking any remnants of the hair dye with it.

When she stood, she watched the last of the blue swirl down the drain and sighed. So much for awesome hair, now she was stuck with the boring black hair that she'd been endowed with. She made sure all the dye was out before towel drying her hair, shaking it around to give a natural look. Yuki was very proud of the way her hair looked, and preferred to keep it that way.

She stepped from the bathroom again, black hair shining in the artificial light. Anna stood there handing her a change of clothes.

"Your clothes are in the dryer, and will be done in the morning." Anna said, and Yuki nodded, looking at the ground. She held the clothes to her chest, muttering a thanks before she stalked back into the bathroom. The kindness of the girl, Anna, was getting to her mind. Why was she doing all of this?

Perhaps.. perhaps someone did want her here. And even if it took her whole life, she'd find out why.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't have much to say about this chapter.. so I'm not really going to say much. **

**invisibemage: Well, yes, you were right again.. you're really good at this! They didn't talk it out much but.. Well, you got it right so... whatever. How are you so good at this? But about Ayak- *dies of stapler apocalypse* *is revived* -a, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep her, or put her in the story much, but Mahiro would be a great idea! I hadn't even thought of him, but... He would make a great uke.. I feel like Takahiro's going to show up somewhere and beat the crap out of me now.. *hides under her desk* Shhh...  
**

**pinky5907: dumpster diving is actually really fun. It's gross at first, but once you get used to it, you can find all kinds of stuff in there! I'm about ready to kill autocorrect though.. It keeps correcting every single name I write... **

**xela44: Urg, that's a tough question. I contemplated having her write it, yes, but I think I eventually decided that she wasn't. It would've been interesting if she had, but I just don't think I'm ready to break that wall. **


	13. Chapter 13

Once Miki had cried herself to sleep, Hiroki joined his lover on the streets, looking for the girl. Nowaki was hesitant, muttering something about how it wasn't safe, but Hiroki promised his daughter that he would find the girl, and if they didn't, he felt that he would be at fault. His pride would never allow him to fully admit it, but Yuki meant a lot to him, even if they fought more often than not.

"No answer." Nowaki cursed, and Hiroki sighed, trying his best to reassure his dark-haired lover with a slight pat on the back. Nowaki brushed it off, and Hiroki just deflated slightly. What kind of person couldn't even comfort their lover in a time of need?

"Nowaki, you should go back." Hiroki said softly. "You've got the early shift. I'll keep lookin-"

"No!" Nowaki said desperately, holding back tears. He gripped Hiroki's shoulders in a firm grip, moving one hand up to cup his face. "I need to find her." Nowaki kissed the brunet firmly, pulling back to let Hiroki see how serious he was. "Hiro-san, you don't understand. If I lose her, it's like I've lost you. I need you to survive, and I need Yuki to survive, and I need Miki to survive. Without you three, I am nothing." Hiroki pulled back a bit, shocked. Nowaki just looked so tired and aggravated, but serious nonetheless.

Nowaki watched his lover as Hiroki began to realise just how much his entire family meant to him. He.. He had said something wrong, didn't he?.. But when the brunet wrapped his arms around the giant, Nowaki could almost feel Hiroki's emotions. Without communication, he could tell that his lover knew and embraced the fact that he was the same way. That he couldn't live without their family either.

"Nowaki.." He whispered, blinking as the sun began to come up. "You should call someone and tell them to fill in for you. There's no way you're going to be able work in a couple hours."

"No, it's fine." Nowaki smiled softly, ruffling Hiroki's hair. "I've already asked so many people to to cover for me too many times this month. Plus, Miki gave me a letter to give to Senpai." Hiroki made a face.

"Why do you still call him 'Senpai'?" Hiroki asked, frowning. "He still works in Pediatrics, and you work in the E.R. and Intensive Care." Nowaki just shrugged.

"He'll always be Senpai to me." Nowaki smiled. "Just like you'll always be my Hiro-san!"

"Don't say stupid stuff like that in public!" Hiroki growled, slapping the mans arm lightly, but submitted when Nowaki wrapped his arms around his lovers small frame.

"Does that mean I can say it in private?"

"No!" Hiroki growled at the giant. "Get off, we have to keep looking."

"Right! Let's go!"

* * *

As Yuki's eyes opened tiredly, the smell of food hit her nostrils, making her stomach growl. She stumbled out of the bed, and into the hallway, haphazardly feeling her way around the apartment.

"Papa." She whined, pawing the table slightly, eyes half closed. "Papa, I'm hungry." Her eyes flew open when she heard giggling, and Yuki huffed. "Miki, shut up."

"That's a bit harsh for someone that's feeding you, isn't it?" Anna smiled softly when Yuki flipped around, staring at her with wide eyes.

"W-What? Wait.. Anna, right?" Yuki rubbed her forehead tiredly, worried. "Shit, my parents are going to kill me..." She sat in one of the chairs around a small table as Anna brought some of the food over. The rice was steaming, the egg still warm, and Yuki's mouth watered as she reached for the food, only to have her hand slapped away. She glared at Anna, who just cocked an eyebrow amusedly.

"No eating yet." Anna scolded, waving a finger at a pouting Yuki. "Whoever taught you manners didn't do a very good job of it."

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "I was raised in an orphanage." The brunette's eyes widened in surprise.

"O-oh.. Sorry.." Yuki just shrugged.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Besides, I have a family now, so everything is alright." Anna smiled.

"What's your family like? Do you have any siblings? Is your mom a bitch too?" Anna asked, looking interested, while Yuki flinched somewhat.

"W-Well, they're okay, I guess. I mean, I've got a sister, and, um, my mother-figure is kind of a bitch.."

Anna blinked. "Mother-figure?" Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, I, um.. I have two dads.." Anna smiled softly.

"Oh, okay! My best friend has two dads too, there's nothing wrong it!" She grinned at the shocked look on Yuki's face, that slowly morphed into a one of very slight anxiety.

"Oh, it all makes sense now.."

"What makes sense?"

"I read your files. I knew you looked and sounded familiar.." Yuki looked around, anywhere but at the brunette.

"My _files_?!" Anna furrowed her eyebrows angrily. What files could this girl get her hands on?

"Nothing bad. Just your medical history, and this kid who's got two dads.. that's Usami-Takahashi Daichi isn't it." Anna blinked.

"Yeah, but how do you know that."

"A couple of weeks ago, he passed out in front of the school from dehydration. A friend and I carried him to the hospital and phoned his parents, Katsuo, and apparently you as well." Yuki picked at her food slowly, remembering the day when she had faced that bastard. She hated him. She hated him with all her heart and soul. She hated Katsuo because he was stupid, couldn't take care of himself, stuck-up, an attention-whore, but most importantly, she hated him because he had managed to take part of her heart away, and kept it. When she had been together with him, she had given, but he had only taken.

"You don't like him.." Anna said slowly, eyes looking unfocused for a second, before she looked at the other girl. Yuki stared at her, eyes wide, then she stood, slamming her closed fists onto the wooden table, ready to start cursing and shouting obscenities at the other girl, but Anna stood as well, crossing over to the other side of the table.

"W-What?" Yuki backed away from the other girl,

"I said you don't like Katsuo." Anna said, coming closer than Yuki wanted.

"No, I hate him. Always have." Yuki backed away more, but the space she made was just consumed by the other girl, her face laced with sadness.

"No, you loved him once, but then he broke your heart." Anna said, the saddened look never leaving her face.

"Shut up!"

"But it's true, isn't it? You gave him things that he didn't give back. That's why you think you're worthless, isn't it?" Yuki's eyes flared with golden flames.

"I said shut up!" Yuki pushed the brunette to the side, trying to flee while Anna just grabbed her thin wrist.

"No, Yuki, I want to help you." She pleaded, holding a firm grip on the other girl's wrist. Yuki growled, twisting and tugging at her arm in vain. "Yuki, you're better than you think you are," Anna grabbed Yuki's other wrist when the girl tried to hit her. "Yuki-"

"Don't fuck with me!"

Anna sighed, releasing Yuki's wrists and looking at the shorter girl with pity. Yuki seethed, glared at the other girl with rage as she moved toward the door.

"One day you'll understand." Anna whispered, but Yuki was already gone.

* * *

"Usagi-san," Misaki called from the kitchen, where he was washing dishes. Akihiko just hummed softly, flipping newspaper pages idly. "Usagi-chichi sent me and you an invitation to a family reunion, can we-"

"No." Akihiko grunted, but Daichi's eyes brightened in excitement.

"I wanna go!" He said, taking his eyes off his phone for a moment to look at his parents, then looked back at the phone. He had sent Katsuo a text message over an hour ago, explaining and apologising for his papa. But so far, he hadn't received a response from the boy, and that made him nervous.

"No." Akihiko repeated on a firmer tone, giving his son a warning glare.

"But Dad! I haven't ever met any of your relatives other than Aunt Kaoruko!" Daichi whined. "I've met all of Papa's family-"

"That's because his family is much better."

"Idiot, your family is nice.. But they do get a bit annoying.. And don't really know when to back off.." Misaki began to dry his hands, walking over to hit Akihiko on the head playfully. "And it's already been decided. We're going."

The man growled, flipping through the pages of the newspaper forcefully. "No, I'm not going!"

"Oh, well fine! Daichi and I are going whether you like it or not, and then Usagi-ani is going to flirt with me the entire time, and if you aren't there to protect me-"

Akihiko glared at the brunet. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Usagi-ani?" Daichi looked confused. "Dad has a brother?"

"Yes.." Akihiko growled, still glaring angrily at Misaki, before sighing. "Fine, I'll go.." He massaged his temples, trying to relieve his massive headache. Daichi smiled brilliantly and sent Katsuo another text, still waiting for a response.

* * *

**A/N: I feel really bad for Anna. Making all that good food, and then Yuki just leaves! Like, that's mean. Also, sorry if there are any mistakes. I kinda typed this entire chapter on my phone/in the car, soo.. Yeah, peace out!**

**invisblemage: *whispers* Aww you're so sweet! thank you! and guess what! Next chapter=Mahiro and his BF that I still have to figure out. Also, I'd say Mahiro would be about 18, so, yeah, like a senior... Anyways, I'm sorry, it looks like I kind of just messed up the whole Yuki and Anna thing, but I promise I didn't! It'll get better! Maybe slightly less angsty at first, and then BAM! Something important will happen (Haven't thought of it yet.. Bear with me on this one!). **

**pinky5907: *wails* I'm sorry! There's no Katsuo in this chapter! :'( but! He will be in next chapter, I promise! And so will Mahiro, so that will be.. Interesting to write Takahiro.. *shudders* and don't worry about that whole, straight guy thing, I'm making it happen (cause there are still characters I need to introduce)**


	14. Chapter 14

The sun shone brightly upon the congregation of Usamis, even when the members of the family looked at each other with such darkened expressions. Off to the right, there were picnic tables piled with all sorts of foods, and a long table dedicated to drinks, alcoholic and nonalcoholic alike. By the time Misaki and Daichi arrived with Akihiko in tow, there was already enough tension in the air, Misaki thought he would have trouble cutting it with a chainsaw. Perhaps a visit from some non-Usami members would help the family connect, Misaki thought, and he tried his best to make conversation with Usagi-chichi, while he could feel the heated gazes of Akihiko and his half-brother on his back. But it was to no avail, and he ended up giving the two of them angry glares any chance he got.

Daichi, on the other hand, was indulging himself in some of the pastries his aunt, Kaoruko, had made, and played with a couple of the children that were there. They laughed together, running around the small field that the reunion was hosted at. As he was chasing a number of kids around the grassy plain, one child pulled on his pant leg, looking at him with honest eyes.

Daichi smiled. "What is it, Takashi?" He said gently, and the boy pointed to the silverette's leg where a small scrape was beginning to bleed.

"Tag me if you're hurting, Daichi. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I'll tag people for you, I promise." The boy pressed a small kiss to his knee, then looked back up at the silverette. "Go see my mommy. I think she has a band-aid." Takashi ran off after the other children as they screamed and giggled, and Daichi took a small break, heading over toward the adult conversations.

"Excuse me, Aunt Kaoruko." Daichi said softly, tapping the woman on the shoulder, and backed off when she bristled slightly.

"How many times have I told you not to touch me so casually?!" She glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Daichi flinched under her iron gaze. "I just wanted to tell you how nice Takashi is." Daichi forced a smile, looking around to avoid eye contact the scary woman. But she stopped glaring at him when he mentioned her son, instead giving him a bright smile.

"Mizuki!" Kaoruko called to her husband, and he turned as well. "Daichi says that Takashi is nice!" Mizuki gave an astonished look, blinking at his wife while Kaoruko looked at the silverette. "Is he playing with the other children?" She asked, and Daichi nodded, backing away from the woman, because, any moment now, Kaoruko would either become a demon, or squeal in delight, and both reactions scared the absolute hell out of Daichi.

So he busied himself with snacking and drinking, watching the children run around the field and listening to the adults shout at each other angrily.

"You seem lonely." Someone said, and he flipped around, meeting the gaze of an older man. He looked about his father's age, and Daichi blinked.

The man held out his hand, and the silverette shook it firmly. "Usami Haruhiko." The Usami sat next to him, sipping at his drink while Daichi shifted nervously. The man was giving him weird looks, and Daichi finally understood why his father never told him about his family. They were kind of creepy, Daichi thought. Sure, they had good intentions.. right? Or maybe they were just creepy..

"Daichi." Akihiko called, glaring at his brother warily. The way the older man was looking at his son made him just as angry as when the older Usami looked at Misaki. He motioned the boy over. "Stay away from him." Akihiko whispered in his son's ear, and Daichi looked at him, confused.

"Why? Who is that?" Daichi asked, giving the man a glance. He was sipping his drink, giving the two silverettes an icy glare.

"My brother." Akihiko's glare intensified as Haruhiko stood, moving to converse with the silverette's brown-haired lover.

"Ah, Usagi-ani." Misaki plastered a smile, ignoring the glare from Akihiko. "How have you bee-"

"I still love you, Misaki." He rumbled, caressing the brunet's face as he ignored the younger man's disgusted look. "Please, choose me-"

"Usagi-ani, I thought we settled this a long, long time ago. I have a child, and I'm never going to choose you!" Misaki frowned, glancing at Akihiko for help. "Please, just give up!"

"No, Misaki, I'll always love you." Haruhiko said, and Akihiko growled, peeling himself away from the conversation with his son to save Misaki from his older brother. The author pulled the brunet flush to him, glaring at his dark-haired half-brother.

"You got his answer years ago." Akihiko held Misaki around the waist, narrowing his eyes at his the man. "Fuck off."

Misaki gasped. "Usagi-san, there are children here!"

"I don't care." He held Misaki until Haruhiko stalked off, dark aura coming off him in waves. They stood like that until a voice broke the two of them apart.

"Uncle Misaki!" The brunet squirmed in Akihiko's grip, turning to find his nephew running to him with a wide smile. Misaki smiled back, welcoming the hug that he received from the boy. "Uncle Misaki, what are you doing here?"

Misaki smiled, stroking the boy's hair. "I should be the one asking you that, Mahiro."

"Oh, that's easy! I'm here with Usami Ryouta, my boy- mmph." Mahiro's mouth was covered with a foreign hand, and a pair of hazel eyes glared at Misaki.

"He's here with me. Got a problem?" Misaki blinked at the boy, taking in his physical features. Deep red hair that spiked in all directions, hazel eyes that looked as if they had no bottom, with a certain mixture of perversion and protectiveness, and he was tall, with broad shoulders. It reminded him of the earlier days of his and Akihiko's relationship, and brought back some happy but nostalgic memories. But to be on the receiving end of the jealous glares was a bit unnerving, and Misaki felt uneasy, even when Akihiko wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"I didn't know you were coming, Ryouta." Akihiko grumbled, watching as Mahiro struggled slightly against the other boy's hand. Ryouta sighed, wrapping his arms around Mahiro's waist protectively.

"I didn't expect you to show up either." Ryouta narrowed his gaze, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched his older cousin. How long had it been since they had last seen each other? Five or six years? And his contempt for the silverette hadn't waned one bit.

"If I had known you were going to show up, I wouldn't have come." Misaki squirmed, looking at Mahiro with an apologetic smile, as the younger boy chuckled nervously.

"Now, now, you two, calm down." Mahiro smiled uneasily at Akihiko and Misaki, reaching up to cup Ryouta's face softly. "And play nice."

"What if I don't want to?" Mahiro's brown eyes darkened slightly, turning to whisper something that made the other boy's face turn the color of his hair, and Ryouta let go, stuttering about something as he went to make conversation elsewhere. Mahiro turned back to his uncles. "Sorry about Ryouta." He said with a slight smile. "He can be pretty possessive sometimes." Akihiko grunted softly in affirmation, peeling himself away from Misaki.

"Mahiro!" The three of them turned to see Daichi barreling toward them, almost knocking the other boy down with the force of his hug.

"Daichi!" Mahiro wheezed, chuckling breathlessly as he petted the silver hair of his younger cousin. "Still as silly and hyperactive as ever, I see."

"Of course!" Daichi answered, looking up at his cousin with gleeful eyes. "Y'know, the other day, I made this cake that was sooo big, and-"

"USAMI-SENSEI!" Daichi turned to the interrupting voice, watching as the demon editor made her way to his father, waving her arms in a panic. "Where are your manuscripts?!" Akihiko groaned. How did she find him here of all places?.. He stole a glance in his half-brother's direction and saw him playing around with some of the buttons on his phone. Damn bastard...

He turned back to Aikawa. "I haven't done them."

"WHAT?!" Daichi flinched. His father was going to be in so much trouble with the editing company now. Aikawa was wailing on Akihiko, scolding and chastising while a select few of the family actually took notice of the woman's presence, and laughed at Akihiko's bad fortune. Ryouta laughed as well, but Mahiro shut him up with quick elbow.

Ryouta wheezed, doubled over in pain. "Damn, you are the demon child.."

"Hm? What was that?" Mahiro asked, looking over him with an innocent smile.

"N-Nothing.." Ryouta groaned, and Mahiro pet his head softly with angelic eyes.

Daichi watched them, smiling a bit. It had only been a couple of days since the outing with Katsuo, but now he wished that the boy would come back to him, and they could act like lover's, going on dates, kissing each other, and the like. It almost pained him to watch his cousin and Ryouta converse and interact, knowing that he could be that happy. He would gladly take an elbow to the ribs if it meant sharing his life with that special someone. If it was Katsuo, then so be it. He didn't know yet, but something about the boy intrigued and excited him to the point of arousal, and he couldn't deny it.

He wanted the blond, and he just hoped that the blond wanted him back.

* * *

**A/N: GAHH I'M SO SORRY! This is soooo late! *wails* I just.. I had exams! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Also, Ryouta=fan-made character, from Usami's father's side. And I'm really starting to like Mizuki and Kaoruko together...**

**invisiblemage: I know, I didn't really add much Mahiro, but how was he? I hope I wrote him all right... I mean, there isn't much in the manga to go off of, but I tried? *hopeful smile* I'm sorry if he didn't turn out the way you wanted... or if I got some major character development problems.. that'd be weird though.. And of course you learn lessons! If you didn't, what would be the point of fanfiction? (coughsmutcough) Huh, what, nothing! Nothing! Nothing tralala! Also, about Katsuo and Yuki, well, you will learn soon. Very soon. *Evil laugh* *Stops* Wait, the apocalypse?! *opens random closet to hide and is buried under an avalanche of Suzuki-sans***

**pinky5907: *shoos Anna to go find Yuki* Huh, yeah, well, everyone needs a Nowaki... So um, about that autocorrect... *Flees* IT'S NOT MY FAULT! (conscience: yes, yes it is. Say thank you.) *sighs* That time it was totally me.. sorry you keep finding all my spelling/grammar mistakes.. But thank you for pointing them out! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki cursed her luck, checking every pocket of the other girl's clothes that she wore. She had forgotten that she was wearing Anna's clothes when she stormed out of the brunette's apartment, and had left her own and her cell phone in the other girl's bedroom, on her nightstand to be exact. With no phone, that meant she would have to find her parents manually.

She knew her father would be at work now, and he definitely couldn't be bothered with her when he should be tending to patients. Miki would probably be out, meaning the door to their apartment would be locked, to which she had no key. Well, Yuki had a key, but it was currently at Anna's apartment too, stuck at the bottom of a pocket in her coat.

But her papa.. She winced slightly. He would be at work, and, seeing as it wasn't a grading period at the colleges, he would be free. It was an hour's walk from her current position, but she didn't mind. It's not like Yuki had somewhere to be. It was break from school, her internship was on a break as well, and she finished her most of her schoolwork. She had no plans, and she really didn't have many friends to make plans with.

When she arrived, one the loitering college students let her into the main building, and she grudgingly began to head toward the literature department. She was only there for a key, nothing more, she kept telling herself, but her gut burned with unease as she made her way towards the department. The hallways looked abandoned, lights flickering on and off, and the bulletin boards were bare. The hair on the back of her neck stood in fright, and she shivered unintentionally in the air conditioner. How could her papa stand this place? Yuki didn't like it, not one bit. It freaked her out.

She came to her papa's office and knocked softly, before opening the door. But her eyes widened as she saw her papa's superior furiously making out with a feisty blond.

"A-Ano.. You-sensei.." She muttered, face flushed, and Miyagi broke the kiss to gape while Shinobu growled angrily.

"Ugh, dammit! Is there no place in this entire world that we can make love in peace?!" The blond shouted, and Yuki's blush darkened. She could feel herself getting hot and flustered, but over such a small thing like this? What was wrong with her?

She cleared her throat, preparing to leave, but Miyagi caught her attention. "Yuki-kun," He said, watching warily as the black-haired girl turned, a look of frustration and sadness crossing her face. "Hiroki is in the library." Yuki nodded, rolling her eyes slightly. Leave it to her papa to be in the most boring place during his grading break.

She turned and headed out, closing the door behind her, and shuddered as the sound of smacking lips once again started.

The library was just down the hall and up the stairs, and Yuki strode toward the stairwell quickly, wanting to get that key and be done with it. But fate was not so kind. To be honest, fate was never kind to her.

A blond was headed down the same corridor, holding a few boxes of used books from the storage basement.

Miyagi had told Katsuo that it was a good idea to do some manual labor to keep his mind off the silverette for a while until the blond could see him again, and as an added bonus, Miyagi didn't have to take the time to move some of the books in storage to the office which he shared with Hiroki. Helping out his uncle at work was always a challenge, but interesting nonetheless. He did get to meet some weird characters now and then, most of which were former students, returning to the university to wish their favourite professor a happy birthday, new years, or even just to say hello. Katsuo knew the professor didn't remember many of the students, but he covered up well.

Their eyes met each other, gold clashing with deep blue as Yuki glared at the boy, taking in his disheveled form, while Katsuo frowned. He shifted the boxes in his arms, looking over the girl. Something about her seemed wrong.

"Those aren't your clothes.." He said finally, and Yuki growled. "They're too colorful." He'd seen them before, somewhere. The blond watched as Yuki stalked past him, before he realised whose clothes they were.

"Holy shit, those are Anna's clothes." He turned, ignoring the glare the girl was giving him. "Are... are you sleeping with her?!"

Yuki reeled. "What the fuck?! NO!" She ground her teeth together, growling once again when Katsuo dropped the boxes and stared in shock.

"Are you a lesbian?" Katsuo asked, reaching toward her to latch onto her shoulder as she tried to flee from him. She glared up at him through her bangs, knocking his hands away from her body.

"Don't fucking touch me." Yuki turned her back to the blond.

"Yuki.." Katsuo whispered, and the girl stopped. "I don't know how many times I can say sorry. I just-"

"Shut up." Yuki's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing you can do or say to make up for what you did." She flinched when Katsuo gripped her shoulder again, pulling her to him. She struggled for a moment, before giving up and letting the blond boy hold her. It felt wrong. The embrace made her anxious and angry, and it was instinctively wrong.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and Yuki barely fought back tears. How.. How dare him! Her fist collided with his face, and Katsuo stumbled back in shock. He held his cheek, watching as Yuki sprinted down the hall.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed, and he checked it, smiling sadly at the text message from Daichi.

* * *

Instead of going to the library, Yuki dipped into the women's restroom. It, like the rest of the building, was quiet and abandoned, and her sobs echoed around the small washroom. Dammit, she was stronger than this, but the resolve that Katsuo showed.. It broke her. It devastated Yuki, almost as much as what he had done.

Her gold eyes found the mirror, and sought herself out, flinching at the image before her. Yuki's hair was mussed and dull, her eyes were red and had bags, the tight purple shirt Anna had given her didn't look right. She looked away. How could she even stand to look at herself? She really was just a burden to everyone else.

"Why.." She whispered softly, tears slipping from her cheeks and pattering against the floor. "F-Fuck.." She leaned against the sink, head in hands as she continued to cry.

"Yuki.."

Her face shot up, bloodshot eyes staring at the brunette in the doorway of the women's washroom. It was Anna.. _How_ had she found her here?

Yuki looked at the floor, managing a weak 'go away' as she tried to brush her tears away with the back of her arm, but they just flooded back.

Anna steeled herself. "No." She said firmly, watching as Yuki turned to her with a broken look. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked, looking at her hands. They shook slightly, but her fingers were strong as they slid across the scars on her wrist. Anna moved in, grasping Yuki's hands gently, looking at her with a worried expression. Yuki stared at the ground between them.

"Yuki." Anna whispered softly, and the black-haired girl looked up into her eyes. The brunette smiled softly, bringing the other girl into a hug. "It's alright." She said, threading her fingers into black hair. "You can cry."

Yuki sniffled pathetically, reaching around to grip Anna's shirt between her fingers. The other girl stroked her hair, trying her best to calm Yuki.

Something about this connection relaxed the black-haired girl, and she buried her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. This embrace.. it was right. It wasn't fake concern, Yuki knew. This woman cared, for whatever reason, and it showed.

A fluttery feeling bubbled in her gut as she sniffed again, holding the girl closer to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: schools out! :D which means either one of two things: I'll update really quickly, or I won't update that much. It all really depends on my sleeping schedule. As of when I'm posting this, I haven't slept in 38 hours, which is a new record for me, but it also means I'm probably going to sleep the next two days away. And yep, Anna was at Mitsuhashi for a legitimate reason: her dad works there. I believe I mentioned that at the very beginning of the story, but her and her father were on sabbatical, and I guess they just stayed? *shrugs* Next chapter will have more of Mahiro and Ryouta, and then more Katichi.**

******pinky5907: *whistles innocently* WELLL Katsuo was in this chapter.. yeahhhhh... Gosh, I swear that I'll do some katichi next chapter.. y'know what? Scratch that, next chapter is going to be alllll fanservice~**

**invisibemage: It's cool! And exams.. yeahhhhh... moving on, I felt that the ukes needed a bit more.. dominance, so I put all the missing dominance into Mahiro~ asdkfhasdgh, I love him. Next chapter.. with all that fanservice.. nehehehe, it'll be beautiful. Him and Ryouta... heh.. hehehe. I'm not sure how Takahiro will react yet, or even if he'll find out. Might just leave it as a secret relationship, or I might have Takahiro absolutely freak out, or just let him accept it, GAH so many ways to go.. ehehe, and I lied, you don't really get to know what happened between Yuki and Katsuo. Maybe later.. Yeah, later~ I promise it'll be in a later chapter, but, like professor oak said: There's a time and place for everything, but not now.**

**xela44: Thank you~ but still, a part of me feels really bad when I don't update as quickly as usual, because I set deadlines for myself, so then I break them... yeah, but thank you for reviewing! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: HEYYYY LOOK UP HERE!**

**Now that I have your attention, I have changed the rating to incorporate this chapter. There is sex. If you don't like that, don't read it. I don't want any flames, or mean criticism. It was my first time writing smut, and there's always a first for everything. I don't think it's _that _detailed but still, if you don't like reading smut, don't read it.**

* * *

Mahiro cuddled against the red-haired man as Ryouta held the brunet around the waist. They sat together on the couch, each watching the movie with interested eyes. Mahiro was the first to lose interest, turning to the other man and nibbling his neck with small bites.

Ryouta squirmed, grunting softly as he turned his attention to the brunet in his arms. Mahiro was driving him wild with teeth like that, it would only be a matter of time before the movie was abandoned and he would be watching something else.

Mahiro smirked, reaching up to tease the older man's earlobe, tugging it to elicit a groan.

"Shit, bed now." Ryouta flushed at how needy he sounded, and let himself be dragged into the room by Mahiro.

Ryouta groaned, pupils dilating in lust as he watched the younger man strip himself of his clothes. The orange glow from the bedside table cast over the curvature of Mahiro's body, highlighting his waist and the muscles along his spine and back. His hair glowed an auburn tint, and his eyes were like burnt amber that the red-haired man couldn't resist.

Ryouta moved behind the other man, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. He nibbled along the back of Mahiro's spine, tasting the salty skin as he heatedly pressed his tongue against the brunet's shoulder blade. He heard the younger groan, before his tongue continued downward, sweeping across the small of his lover's back.

"Ryouta," Mahiro breathed, tangling his fingers in the red hair atop the other's head as he turned, bending down to press their lips and tongues together in a flurry of passion and excitement. The iron bed frame rocked against the wall as they fell onto the mattress, still exploring each other's mouths with fervor.

Mahiro was the first to make a move, reaching between the two of them and gripping the base of Ryouta's erection with a firm squeeze. He relished in the man's gasps as he pumped the organ slowly, using his other hand to hold himself above Ryouta. He sucked the skin of his lover's collarbone until it bruised, marking the man as his own.

"Ryouta," He murmured into the other's skin, hand still pumping the heated flesh between them. "I need you."

Ryouta's groan echoed throughout the room as he flipped them quickly, pressing scorching, fluttery kisses to the brunet's jaw while his hand dipped into a drawer to find the lube.

When he did, he instantly coated his fingers, reaching down to slide one into Mahiro's puckered entrance. The heat close to unbearable, the tight canal clenching around his one finger. He wanted in, but he knew that if he didn't take the time to properly prepare his lover, the brunet could feel more pain than pleasure from his thrusts.

"Ryouta." Mahiro whispered against his face, and the man leaned down to connect their lips, muffling any groans the brunet gave as he inserted a second finger. He could feel Mahiro tense, and he just shushed him, telling him to relax, as he began to move his fingers, searching for his lover's sweet spot that would give the man a white flash of pleasure.

When he found it, the red-haired man pressed it lightly, rubbing over the almond-shaped gland and watching as the brunet's back arched from the bed, letting loose a passionate cry of pleasure.

Mahiro spread his legs wider, looking up at his lover with a tantalizing gaze that made the man's heart pound harder against his rib cage. His hands found the man's hips, gripping them tight enough to bruise the toned skin as he pushed the tip of his lubricated cock into the puckered hole.

They stayed flush together, Ryouta locking his brunet's legs around his waist and kissing the crimson cheeks of his lover. In the lamplight, the toned body and boyish face beneath him looked delectable, and he pecked the brunet once more, pulling out slowly, then snapping his hips back into the man.

The bed rocked with the force of his thrusts, the tightness and heat of his lover ebbing away at his resolve until it broke, moaning as he flooded the younger man with white liquid. Mahiro followed his lover's lead, pulling on his own erection, and screaming as his own milky fluids shot onto his chest.

They lay together afterwards, basking in the afterglow of sex, and whispering quiet admirations as they each exchanged soft smiles and kisses.

* * *

"No! No, just stop!" Katsuo yelled, and Daichi wept softly.

"It's not my fault!" He whimpered. "I just can't get him up!" Katsuo massaged his forehead tiredly. If he had known showing this kid how to do these things would be so difficult, then he wouldn't have tried.

"Move, I'll do it for you." Katsuo growled, hovering over the other boy. But Daichi had other ideas, and pouted.

"But I want to learn, I don't want you to do it for me!"

"Fine then! I'm going to go get some water. You 'learn' while I'm gone."

"No!" Daichi wailed, gripping the back of Katsuo's shirt. "What if I can't do it?" He sniffed. "Please stay with me.. I need your help." The blond took one look at the silverette's face, and his resolve crumbled.

Katsuo sighed and flopped back onto the couch. He patted his lap, and Daichi sat in between his legs, smiling at him over his shoulder. The blond rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and taking the game controller from the silverette's hands. Daichi watched as the other boy easily had the game character crawl up onto a rock that had been plaguing the silverette's attempts at playing the game.

"If I had known you'd suck this much, I wouldn't have even bothered to show you." Daichi just rolled his eyes at Katsuo's comment, watching the TV as he snuggled into the blond's arms.

"But I'll always have you to back me up."

"As long as you don't fuck up too much." Daichi huffed, and squirmed in the other boy's arms.

"Well, you'll always be my Link." Daichi smiled, turning to kiss the blond's cheek.

"And you'll always be my Malon." Katsuo smirked, nipping the silverette's neck, ignoring Daichi's squirms.

"Um, Katsuo, who's Malon?" Katsuo groaned, barely resisting the urge to facepalm himself. Does this kid have absolutely no memory?

"She's the girl at the ranch that Link gets hitched with." Katsuo explained, but confused look never left Daichi's face.

"B-But I thought he loved Zelda..."

"Oh hell no! She's a bitch." Daichi frowned, looking at Katsuo.

"Why?"

"You'll see in a minute." Katsuo said, quickly unleashing the last blow to the final boss, Ganon. They watched the ending cutscene, and Daichi snuggled further into the blond's arms afterwards.

He was about to make a joke about Daichi's unusually silence, but Katsuo bit back a snarky comment when he saw the state of his silverette. The boy had teared up, and was currently gazing up at him with those stunning emerald eyes. "You'd never do that to me, right? You'd never make me leave you.." Katsuo sighed, reaching up to dab at the other boy's eyes.

"'Course not, babe." He wiped the tears from Daichi's eyes with a padded thumb, leaning over to kiss the boy. "I'll never, ever leave you." He said once he pulled back, holding the other with a firm, but gentle grip. The title theme of Ocarina of Time played in the background as the two of them sat in the silverette's living room, cuddling each other like they had no care in the world.

Daichi was the first to lean in, connecting their lips again, but when Katsuo tried to deepen it, the blond groaned in impatience. He pulled away from the kiss, and tapped the silverette's lips slightly. "Open." He said, and Daichi nodded, straddling the blond as his lips descended onto the other boy's. This time, they kissed with a mesh of tongue and teeth, and while the kiss was nothing spectacular for Katsuo, he could feel the silverette's good intentions.

They continued until Daichi broke the kiss to gasp in breathless lust, and Katsuo moved to suckle the soft skin of the other boy's neck. Cold, foreign hands slipped under his sweatshirt, and Daichi tilted his head, giving the other more space and access to his neck.

"Katsuo.." Daichi panted softly, gripping the boy's broad shoulders tightly. "I-I-"

Another set of hands pulled Daichi away from the blond, and both males whined at the sudden loss of contact. The silverette looked up, meeting the jade gaze of his papa, and looked away, flustered beyond belief. Katsuo, however, returned the angry look of the brunet with a smirk.

Misaki glared down at his son and the blond, growling. "I thought I made it clear." He turned to Katsuo, seething. "No sex."

"Papa, as much as I love you.. that's not really your decision to make.."

Misaki growled, "It is most certainly my decision! You're lucky your father talked me into this, or else there would be no-"

"Give it a rest, Misaki." Akihiko groaned as he descended the stairs, rubbing his forehead to stave off the incoming headache. "Just let them go at it. Couldn't hurt anything." He moved toward the kitchen, looking ghastly pale, with large bags under his eyes.

"No! I will not let _my_ son '_go at it_'! It's wrong, and it's weird!" The brunet yelled, balling his fists in anger.

"Misaki.." Akihiko smirked. "You know what it's like to be a horny teenager. Just leave them be."

"I was not a horny teenager!" Misaki flushed bright red, glaring at his lover.

"What about all those nights you used to say 'Oh, Usagi-san, oh, it feels like it's melting'?"

"Ewww, Dad!"

Misaki frowned. He had never said those words, but it took him a second to realise just where they came from. "That.. That was from one of your stupid BL books, wasn't it?!" He ground out, stomping toward the man in fury.

Meanwhile, the 'still horny' teenagers stared at the spectacle, Daichi slightly disgusted at his father for writing BL books, and Katsuo wondering if the man could possibly write one for him.

Daichi heard glass shattering in the kitchen and rolled his eyes, flopping onto the couch next to Katsuo with a sigh. In the background, his papa was shouting embarrassed curses at his silver-haired father, and next to him, the blond was chuckling softly, as if he was trying not to be heard.

Without a second thought, the silverette cuddled into Katsuo's side, and the boy chuckled again, wrapping his arms around Daichi. They stayed like that, even after Akihiko had hauled his brunet over his shoulder and headed upstairs with a fussing and growling Misaki.

* * *

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry that I included a Zelda reference but... I'M A TOTAL GAMER. LIEK SERIOUSLY, DON'T EVEN. But anyways, like I said above, this was my first time attempting smut/lemons, so please, no flames. _CONSTRUCTIVE _criticism is always welcome~ and to be honest, this should've been updated sooner, but I've been re-fangirling over Zelda (which is why I put it in this chapter), and before I posted this, I beat Wind Waker for the fourth time, just bragging~ oh, and I don't hate all the Zelda's, but creating a time paradox is just so uncool that 'Ocarina of Time' Zelda warrants my hatred. It caused Majora's Mask, which is one of the most depressing games ever...**

**pinky5907: gosh, the internets needs to chill out. It's been doing the same thing with my phone, and it's starting to get annoying.. *grr face* and.. well, never said he was a genius... heh... hehe... so, how was the fanservice?**

**invisiblemage: *pats* It's okay, I know the feeling. You aren't horrible, you're awesome~! And I guess I'm half glad that you got all those feels, and the other half of me feels guilty and wants to apologize.. AND GAH! YOU HAVE SO MUCH FAITH IN ME! I really can't thank you enough for reviewing so often, but thank you so much for reviewing so often!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Senpai." Tsumori glanced up at the approaching Nowaki, flinching at state of his friend. His cheerful demeanor had vanished, his appearance had deteriorated.

"Nowaki, what the hell happened to you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at the raven-haired man, obviously looking him over.

"It's nothing." Nowaki smiled, handing a letter to the Pediatrician. "To Akira." They both exchanged knowing looks, rolling their eyes at the obliviousness of their children.

"When do you think they'll finally get together?" Tsumori asked, and Nowaki shrugged his shoulders, motioning for the Pediatrician to read his daughter's letter, and Tsumori did.

_'Dear Akira,'_ it read, and Tsumori had to squint to try to make out the scrambled and loopy characters. _'How have you been? My summer break has been interesting, to say the least.'_

"Interesing?" Tsumori questioned, but Nowaki brushed it off, telling him to continue reading the letter.

"But I can't read any of this.." He frowned, before smirking widely. "Say, I know she isn't genetically _your_ kid, but her handwriting looks just like your's.." He squinted again, determining that he couldn't make anything out past what he had already read. "It's sucky and hard to read."

"My handwriting isn't bad!" Nowaki defended, but Tsumori just gave him a 'oh really?' look, and the black-haired man accepted the remark.

"Now, when do you think they'll get together?" Tsumori inquired, and Nowaki shrugged.

"Preferably sometime soon. I wish they would just confess, and that would be that.."

Tsumori smirked as he thought up a plan, then turned to his dark-haired friend. "I think this calls for a little intervention from the fathers!"

Nowaki smiled, shaking his head at the other's antics. Tsumori's childlike behavior always made him feel a tiny bit better after a fight. "Whatever you say, Senpai."

* * *

When he awoke, the heat that had previously been at his side was gone, the old, smashed Gamecube was off and wrapped in various wiring, and the lights were off as well. The only light was from the moon, casting a white glow over the living room of his apartment.

Daichi glanced around, first realising that his blond was nowhere to be found, and then confirming his suspicions by noticing that Katsuo's shoes were missing from the entryway, even when the majority of the blond's belongings still lay on the coffee table. He sighed, loud and heavy, and began to prepare two cups of coffee, one sugary, frothy cappuccino for Katsuo, and a cup of regular black for himself. The boy would be back eventually, he knew.

As the coffee maker's stream of the bitter liquid began to dribble out into the foaming milk of a cappuccino, he heard Katsuo shove a key into the lock, and he went to greet the boy in the doorway.

He smiled as the blond opened the door and made his way in. "Hey." He whispered softly, embracing Katsuo, and the blond wrapped one arm around his waist, the other coming up to tangle his fingers in silver hair. He could feel the other smile against his scalp, his arms creating a barrier around the silverette.

"Hey babe." Katsuo whispered back, wrapping his arms tighter. He reached down, cupping the silverette's face as he connected their lips, if only for a brief moment before he pulled back, smiling brightly at the other boy. He sniffed slightly, smelling the coffee, even in the entryway. "You made me a cappuccino, right?"

Daichi giggled, sliding his hands up to the blond's neck, massaging his weak spots with his thumbs. "Of course," he answered, watching Katsuo's reactions to his hands and smiling, albeit shyly. He leaned in, kissing the other boy lightly.

"Am I interrupting something?" A velvety voice arose from the top if the stairs, and the two teenagers jumped apart, each staring up at the older silverette with wide eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing up?!" Daichi hissed, trying his best to remain calm, even when he could feel the blond's arms sneaking around his waist again.

Akihiko began to descend the staircase, heading toward the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of black coffee. "The smell of coffee woke me up." He explained, looking at the both of them. "It's kind of instinct now."

"Dad, please just go back upstairs.." Daichi said as he flushed, feeling the blond's lips murmur something into his neck.

Akihiko shook his head, giving the blond a pointed glare. "I may support your relationship with my son, but I advise you keep your hands to yourself when I'm around. As for you," he looked at his red-faced son, holding up the cappuccino with a concerned glance. "Who is this for?" He looked over it again, grimacing. "Not exactly the manliest drink.."

"Oi, that's mine!" Katsuo growled, peeling himself from the silverette to reach and grab for the sugary coffee, failing only when the man held it out of his reach. "Asshole, give it!"

"Miyamoto, I would watch your language around me." Akihiko glared, violet irises narrowing into a dark, threatening amethyst. "I am the only one who is keeping Misaki from kicking both your asses, so I'd suggest you show me some respect before I kick you out of my son's life."

"Dad, no!" Daichi was silenced with an impatient glare from his father. He stepped back, fearing this side of the older silverette, the possessive, protective side his papa always told weird stories about. Katsuo glanced back at Daichi, stalking over to wrap him in his arms.

"You can't make me leave my Daichi." He ground out, pressing the boy's head to his chest and glaring at the older silverette. "He's mine, and I promised I would never leave him."

"Isn't that a bold promise for such a young man?" Akihiko smirked knowingly, turning away from the couple just when Misaki's tired voice floated from their bedroom. "Ah, the mistress calls." He sighed, handing his black coffee mug to Daichi. "I best be satisfying him."

"Eww, seriously Dad?" Daichi groaned. He had heard enough of his parents sex life already today, and he didn't need, or want, to hear more. "I did not need to hear that!" He whined, but the older silverette ignored him in favor of focusing on the blond.

"Don't fuck up." And with that, the man disappeared upstairs, leaving the teenagers to their own actions.

* * *

"So, when are you going to tell them?" Mahiro's head snapped up from the eggs he was preparing to send a questioning glance in his lover's direction. Once he did, their eyes met, and Mahiro looked away as quickly as he could. The brunet tensed when Ryouta's arms wrapped around his midsection, and his fiery-haired lover buried his face in the man's neck. "I don't know how much longer I can go without you telling them, Mahiro.."

"I..." Mahiro started, but stopped, shutting his mouth quickly. It was painful, keeping his lover a dirty little secret, but he didn't want the disapproval or the dishonor he always imagined his father sending his way every time he played out the 'coming out' scene over in his mind. He wanted to come out, but he didn't know or want the consequences of doing so.

The brunet turned in his arms, leaning into the other man's warmth. "Ryouta.." He whispered softly, burying his own face in the man's neck. "I want to. I really, really, truly want to.. I want to be happy with you, grow old with you, die with you.. But I also want the support of my family.." He looked up, cupping the man's face with a calloused hand, running his padded fingers over the red-haired man's cheekbones. "I.." He paused, and Ryouta pulled him in for a tight hug, running his hands over the other's back in a comforting rhythm.

"Shh, it's fine, you don't have to do it now-"

"I love you, Ryouta.." As soon as the words left his mouth, he flinched, trying to draw away from the red-haired man, but he was just drawn closer by the Ryouta's tightening arms.

He heard the man chuckle, breath ghosting over his ear. "I love you too, you silly boy." Lips met his halfway, and the kiss was nothing like either had ever experienced: sweet and tender, even while it had a forceful nature to it. They both needed the contact, the connection, and they almost found it before the fire alarm went off due to the now blackened eggs Mahiro had been trying to cook. He turned, taking one look at the gristle, then picked the pan up and smiled at Ryouta.

"Breakfast?"

* * *

**A/N: Wellllll, don't have much to say about this chapter, so, uh, hope you enjoyed~**

**pinky5907: It's cool, I'm glad you got the references~ I like pokemon~ third favourite gaming franchise ever! And, uh, Katsuo might, just might, ask Akihiko to write him a book.. *whistles innocently* **

**invisiblemage: :P internet withdrawal... It's what threatens to kill me every week.. XD Well, you won't be reading this in a while, but I hope you have fun on your vacation~ And yes, it is much sexier when an uke initiates~ I love writing them, because, when you think about it, there aren't many in any yaoi anime I've watched. Anime always makes ukes seem shy and easily-embarrassed, and that makes me mad. *grr face* and I'm also glad that you liked the lemon and the fanservice~ :D and this lemon you wrote... show me, please~! I'd like to read it~ Of course I would take my reviewers into consideration~! What author doesn't? I'm glad you liked the humour, and THANK YOU for reviewing, as always~**

**xela44: Thank you~ :3**


	18. Chapter 18

With a reassuring glance, Anna nudged the black-haired girl forward towards the small desk where her papa was immersed in one of his books. On closer inspection, Yuki realised her papa sported dark bags under his eyes, and looked as if he couldn't stay awake much longer.

She stalked forward, eying the books surrounding the brunet. They were all hardcover, not stacked in neat piles as usual, but scattered around the surrounding areas, and a light windbreaker was draped over the back of the wooden chair. Yuki winced as she put two and two together, touched that even her heartless, demon of a papa cared enough to stay out looking for her when she disappeared.

Hiroki caught her eye, sighing in relief as he stood and wrapped his lanky arms around his adoptive daughter. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes, but he blinked them back, holding the stubborn girl close to his chest like he had done with Miki. Parenting was not his strong suit, nor would it ever be, but he had learned to pick up certain techniques from Nowaki, and only used them when he deemed necessary. He was generally very capable of caring for the girls when Nowaki was away on extended absence at the hospital, and while putting aside his pride to build the confidence of the girls might be one of his hardest challenges, he would do it, even if it was nothing more than a mere grumble of praise.

But now, this girl before him trembled, and he blatantly wished for his lover's appearance. Nowaki would know how to deal with this, Hiroki thought absently, and had the black-haired giant been there, what would be his reaction? Would he hug the girl until she suffocated, or would he spew nonsensical remarks about her behaviour? Would he reprimand her for causing worry, or would he be too focused on comforting her to actually begin to think of it?

But that did not matter to either of them as the stay still basking in the silence. The warmth and comfort they provided the other with was more than enough to cause them to forget. Without words, they both conveyed various doubts and anxieties that the other would fend off, veiling each other in collective security.

Anna smiled at the two, excusing herself and exiting down the hall silently to assist her father with his busy work.

* * *

Daichi groaned, burying his head into the blond's chest, slowly awaking to the sounds and smells of cooking. The sun was already above the edge of the horizon, the birds from the trees screeching out terrible harmonies that could even rouse his tired, almost bedridden author/father from his toy-filled room.

As he sat, Daichi tried to peel himself away from the blond as best he could without disturbing him. Katsuo looked so peaceful in his sleep, and the silverette smiled, brushing back some of the boy's unruly blond hair before covering his lanky body in a blanket. He kissed Katsuo's cheek lightly, before going to help his papa with breakfast.

Daichi wasn't the best cook around (that would be Misaki, by far), but he was decent enough to prepare basic dishes, and helped the brunet when he could. Today, it seemed, that the cooking had already been finished, and his papa was beginning to prepare the table for the four of them, even when he knew that the brunet didn't exactly like Katsuo. It seemed to Daichi that his papa was finally respecting his wishes on the dating matter, and he was accepting their relationship more and more as time passed.

The two men exchanged silent nods, going their separate ways to get their lovers once they had finished setting up the table.

The blond was still sleeping peacefully when Daichi reentered the room, moving to sit on the bed. He stroked Katsuo's hair lightly, smiling at the silky feel, and leaned down to kiss his cheek lightly, rubbing his thumb over the spot as he blinked awake.

"Hey." He whispered, meeting the blond's questioning gaze.

"Wha-wha time is itt?.." Katsuo groaned, stuffing his face beneath a pillow. Daichi chuckled softly at the act, lifting up the pillow to join the blond, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"It's time for breakfast!" He gasped as Katsuo's arms wound themselves around his waist, pulling him closer than before, the blond leaning in to suckle the skin of his neck.

"I know what I want to eat-"

"No, you can't have me! You have to eat real food!" Daichi frowned, gasping softly as the lips ghosted warm air over the wet spot on his neck. "If you don't you'll get sick and die!"

Katsuo grumbled, pulling back slightly. "Who told you that?"

"A friend of mine."

Amusement sparked in the boy's blue eyes, laughing at the silverette's bad excuses. "Does this friend have a name?"

"Mr. Doctor."

"Really now? Fine then, let's eat." Katsuo stood from the bed, popping his back and cracking his neck to loosen them for the coming day.

"Mr. Doctor said that cracking things leads to joint problems.." Katsuo rolled his eyes, helping the other boy off the bed.

"Well, tell Mr. Doctor to mind his own business. What I do is of none of his concern-" There was a loud crashing noise, followed by a multitude of angry curses, and the two of them sighed in unison.

Katsuo gripped the silverette's hand, giving it a slight squeeze and a grin as the two exited the room and headed toward the breakfast table, where Daichi's parents already sat.

The meal was relatively quiet, as Misaki was glaring warily at the two boys, and Akihiko could feel them playing footsie beneath the table.

"So, what does your father do?" That velvety voice cut through the silence as Akihiko directed his gaze toward the blond, who immediately ceased any foot contact with the silverette across the table (much to Daichi's distaste) to answer the question.

Katsuo was originally caught off guard, struggling to swallow his food before answering the man's question. "My father works at a law firm." He stated simply, looking anxiously at the older silverette.

"What is it you want from life?" Akihiko asked, never breaking eye contact with the blond as he cocked an eyebrow, rubbing his chin in thought.

Katsuo was taken aback once again, thinking about the question for a minute before turning back to the man. "I want to make my mark on this world." He said firmly, glaring into violet orbs. "I don't want to die some nameless fool. I want people to remember me."

Akihiko's laugh caught Katsuo off guard, and he growled at the man. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, but I have one final question." Figures, Katsuo thought, sighing tiredly. _Too many questions too early in the morning... He's probably just testing my faithfulness to Daichi or some shit._

"Do you like Marimo?" Katsuo blinked in confusion at the strange question. _Moss balls? _Daichi and Misaki rolled their eyes slightly, using the time to clear the empty plates from the table.

Dishes began to clank in the kitchen as Katsuo stared that the older man, and as he slowly began to realise that he was serious, he frowned.

"Uh, I'm not exactly a huge fan of Marimo.." He finally said, still looking confused as Akihiko hummed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll tell you this now." Akihiko leaned closer to the blond, out of earshot of the other men. "Daichi loves them, and is extremely cute when he coos over Marimo." He whispered. "Just a piece of advice, learn to like them."

"What are you two talking about." The younger silverette smiled, taking a seat across the table from Katsuo while the blond blushed, imagining a cooing Daichi in a french maid's uniform as he cared for moss balls.

"Nothing." Akihiko smirked. It took no effort to get these youngsters riled up, did it? Just mention something cute and- **BAM**- instant boner.

Daichi shrugged, tickling the back of the blond's heel with his toes. "So, Katsuo~" He started, smirking slightly when the boy shivered. "I was thinking... we could go to the pool!"

The blond merely stared, shaking his head slightly. "I, uh, don't have a swimsuit.."

Daichi laughed. "Don't be silly! You can just borrow one of my papa's" _Bingo_, Daichi smirked, running his toes over the other's foot. Katsuo is cornered, he has to come with me now, Daichi thought, quickly imagining a soaked and sexy blond.

Katsuo sighed, giving into his fate.

* * *

"CANONBALLLLLLLL!" Daichi yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping into the water and producing a large splash that Katsuo narrowly dodged. The blond looked at the water warily, then watched as the silverette reemerged from the pool. He cocked his head slightly, and Katsuo almost smiled at how innocent the boy looked. "Aren't you going to get in?"

Katsuo suddenly frowned, readjusting the borrowed bathing suit before sitting at the edge of the pool and dipping his legs into the water. "I don't really want to.." To be honest, the blond couldn't swim, nor could he stand water for anything other than showers and hydration. His mother had tried to set him up with swimming lessons, but even the lifeguard, who threatened him with humiliation and rat tails, couldn't force him to get in the water, nevertheless, swim.

"Aw, come on Katsuo! It's fun!" Daichi grinned, grabbing at the blond's arm, pulling him down into the pool, barely noticing the other's frantic nature until Katsuo cried out.

"No! NO! DAICHI, I CAN'T SWIM! GAH, I'M GONNA DROWN!" He wailed, clinging to the wall as he tried to gain a foothold somewhere, but, seeing as they were in the deepest part of the pool, the blond had no choice but to scrabble against the pool edge. At his outburst, the silverette let go, floating in the water as he watched the older boy climb up onto the side of the pool once again, looking rather embarrassed at his outburst.

Daichi smiled softly, swimming up close to hang onto the wall. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how!" He pulled himself out to stand next to the blond, taking his hand and gently guiding him to the shallow end of the pool. "It's quite easy." He said, and promptly pushed the blond in, laughing as Katsuo reemerged, glaring daggers at the silverette.

With an angry grip, Katsuo reached up and pulled him in as well, watching in smug victory as the silverette performed a very inelegant belly flop, only to come up spluttering and looking at the blond.

"What was that for?" Daichi pouted, standing up in the water and looking at the other boy angrily as he rubbed his stomach slightly. "That hurt.."

Katsuo sighed, trying to look away from those mesmerizing emeralds but was unable to do so. Instead, he engulfed the other boy in a hug, smirking as he pulled back. "Now, about that swim lesson?"

"Ah, right!" Daichi exclaimed, smiling as he maneuvered carefully in the water. "First, come this way," he said, motioning Katsuo into deeper water, up to his mid-section. Katsuo followed, then was pushed onto his back by the silverette. "Second," he started again, holding the other boy's body above the water slightly, helping him to keep his head above the waterline.. "Float."

"How the hell do I just float?! You make it sound so easy!" Katsuo screeched, trying to remain calm as his floating went unnoticed by him, helped by the silverette's nimble hands. Daichi smiled at the boy's obliviousness, and leaned down to peck him lightly on the lips.

When he pulled back, he looked down, slowly stepping away as he left the blond floating by himself. "You're doing it right now."

"O-Oh.." Katsuo whispered, eyes widening at the revelation.. He was floating.. in water... He let out a high-pitched shriek, instantly paddling toward the silverette, latching himself onto the boy like a leech. "Please just carry me."

"Uh, Katsuo?" Daichi called, reaching up to stroke the other's blond hair softly. "As much as I appreciate your dependence on me, you can stand here..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Before you all throw tomatoes at me... I HAVE AN EXCUSE! IT'S A SHITTY EXCUSE, BUT IT'S STILL AN EXCUSE! Okay, so, for the first week after I updated, I had writer's block, which fucking sucks, so I played a bunch of downloadable games that scared the shit out of me, but gave me the idea for the pool section, so I started writing that. BUT THEN, TO MY HORROR, our internet wires got fried, so we had to get new ones. Then right after we got new ones, we left for DC on vacation, and our hotel didn't have free internet, so I wrote the rest of the chapter on my 3G phone. And, of course, before I could finish, I get close to going over my data plan, and I don't want to pay my mom $20, so I write the rest in my head and- ugh, this has not been my week... On the other hand, I UPDATED! (Totally rushed though...)**

**pinky5907: Yes, Coffee is a beautiful thing~ keeps me up when I need it~! And don't worry about reviewing, and you certainly don't go out of your way to do so. Ugh, good luck with your cousins!**

**invisiblemage: INVISIBLEMAGE, YOU ARE AMAZING. NEVER DOUBT YOUR WRITING TALENTS BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME! Like seriously, that was the best lemon I think I've ever read.. ever! Seriously, why were you so embarrassed?! and yes, sugar is beautiful. It's almost literally what I live for...**

**sam: A-Are you implying that you are a straight yaoi fanboy?! (I mean, unless your name is Samantha or something... In that case, it's totally cool girl) But if you are what I think you are... LET ME LOVE YOU!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Emerald eyes gazed up at him questioningly, and the blond chuckled softly at the other's insistence. All morning, Daichi had been asking him the same question, apparently disappointed with the consistent answer.

With a heavy hand, Katsuo ruffled the silverette's hair, smirking at the way his boyfriend pouted at the action, murmuring about how 'ruffling his hair was not a substitute for goodbye kisses'.

"You want a goodbye kiss?" The blond leered, stalking closer as his hands snuck around the other's waist. He leaned in, relishing in the feeling of soft lips upon his own, gentle hands curling in his blond hair.

That is, until the sweet kiss was rudely interrupted by Misaki as he pushed the two teenagers apart with an exclamation of "Leave room for the Holy Ghost!", ignoring the glares he received from both of them (and possibly Akihiko, but he wasn't sure because he had his back turned).

"Papa," Daichi growled, barely restraining his anger (and _maybe_ some sexual frustration.._ just maybe_.) at his Papa as he turned to smile awkwardly at Katsuo, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "You should probably go. I'll text you later, okay?" The blond nodded, smiling back at the adorable silverette.

"Whatever you say, babe." And just to spite the brunet, Katsuo brought the silverette into another sweet kiss before leaving, smirking in glory as he watched Misaki grumble and glare.

* * *

"Dad?" Anna called through the office, looking curiously down every aisle of bookcases for her father. She frowned, puzzled. She was here to help him, not waste time trying to find that clutz. Anna sighed, pulling her cell phone from her pocket and speed-dialing her father, with no luck. She tried again, with the same result.

Anna decided it would be best to leave the papers she had brought on the desk, but as she did so, her eye caught something. A small velvet box, to be exact.

She picked it up with slight hesitation, feeling the soft fabric beneath the pads of her fingers. She pried it open to see what it contained, and her brown eyes bulged at the sight. Inside was a ring, but not just any ring. It was a ring emblazoned with diamonds.

Anna frowned as she realised that this was the ring he would give that wretched woman. Her 'step-mother' would wear this ring around her finger. She would mess everything up, why couldn't he see that?

Without a second thought, Anna stuffed the black velvet box into her bag and turned on her heels, racing for the exit to run back home.

_How could her father do this to her?_

* * *

"Oh thank God you are alright!" Nowaki exclaimed, crushing Yuki in a bear hug while Hiroki watched on in slight amusement, trying his best to hide his smile.

"Dad… D-Dad, I can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry!" Nowaki laughed, loosening his grip on the girl, but still holding her close to him as he stroked her hair softly.

Hiroki cleared his throat purposefully, watching two black-haired heads turn in his direction. "You," He pointed at Nowaki. "Take her home."

"Aren't you coming with us, Hiro-san?" The giant asked, and Hiroki almost winced at the hurt in his voice.

"I.. I have work I still need to finish." He said, sighing with exhaustion. "Just make sure dinner is ready when I get home."

"Yes Hiro-san!" And Nowaki and Yuki went on their way, leaving Hiroki to his work.

* * *

**A/N: I HAVE NOT DIED YET! this is soooo late and short and yea... and I apologize... um, ON ANOTHER NOTE: I JUST REALISED THAT EVERYONE IN THE EGOIST HOUSEHOLDS NAMES END IN 'KI'... I'm literally about to fall asleep as I write this author's note so Imma just thank xela44, pinky5907, and invisiblemage, and every else who read this and yea.. please dont kill me.. *hides***


End file.
